The Rise of Our Flames
by Delta501
Summary: What if a soul that is full of rage, a heart that is filled with hate, having only one goal in life that is only vengeance. But what if life can be changed, what if one woman alone could make you change who you are and change your future in front of you. (Suck at summary) Scorpion X Mileena hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a long time that I can't even remember when it all began for me. In my previous time I used to be deadly warrior among my people, my clan, the Shirai Ryu_._ All I can remember was the bloodshed I been through, the treachery, the pain I suffered. My whole soul, mind, and heart were full of hatred. Waking up in a placed called The Netherrealm, the whole surrounding was nothing but true hell I saw in reality it was exactly as I imagined it same description I read and heard, nothing but madness and hatred in this realm and the burning flesh was proof enough where I really was. After my wakening a former sorcerer much as known more of a necromancer, Quan Chi told me of what happened in my former life, showing me the images of my people being slaughtered, my whole clan has been wiped out, my son, and wife murdered by the hands of the Lin Kuie. Filled with anger and rage he offered me a way to get my revenge, without thinking about too much I agreed and made me take obstacles to gain this power that I need it. Fight after fight, blood after blood, days after days, I achieved that power. Feeling my blood, my body, and my soul engulfing with flames I could feel the burning going through me, becoming the hell spawn spectre known throughout the realm, once again resurrected I abandon my name for he has died with his clan. Gathering my gear of choice, placing my two blades behind my back, and looking at my hand I engulf the weapon of choice I have known since my former life, the Shirai Ryu Kunai, that's how my life of Scorpion began._

_Time has passed never felt the differents, when Quan Chi has ordered me to join him on this Mortal Kombat Tournament for I would gain my revenge for my clan. Hearing that Sub-Zero would appear on this tournament, did nothing but nod on Quan Chi, feeling my blood boil in rage in anger waiting for the moment my kunai would pierce through his heart. But we were under orders Shang Tsung, and the emperor Shao Kahn._

"Lord Scorpion, we need you in the military chambers for the issue my lord."

Scorpion turned his head seeing two raptor warriors standing right behind him bowing their heads towards him. Turning around walks towards them and looks at both of them and said.

"Who is asking?"

The two warriors could feel his cold tone of voice, not bothering to lift up their faces they bowed a bit lower and replied.

"Our clan leader Reptile my lord, he is looking for you."

Scorpion then turns back into the view he was looking outside the horizon, waves his hand signaling them to leave, bowing one more time they turn around and leave him be. Crossing his arms looks down at the view of Outworld, consist of barren, purple wastelands, deserts, pools of acid, dense forests with animated faces, and high, mysterious mountain peaks. It still felt like home like the Netherrealm, but in reality he didn't care what so ever, un-crossing his arms he turned around and started to walk towards the military chambers.

_When the Mortal Kombat Tournament began I followed the orders I was told from Quan Chi, it didn't matter what he ordered me to do. I was just expecting the one responsible of my clans demise, but also the murder of my family, my rage kept increasing more just thinking in one person alone, Sub-Zero. The time of the tournament started standing besides Quan Chi and the other sorcerer sitting in the chair yelled out the combatants, seeing this mortal from Earthrealm named Johnny Cage walking in front of the court babbling his nonsense's about winning this tournament, in reality I was close to spear him right there in there, annoying fool. Then the other fighter was this raptor I knew, I seen this fighter before, for he declared a challenge when I arrived here. He ended up in pure defeat in front of Shang Tsung, seeing that they wanted me to finish him, I for some reason spared his life, not because out of pity, because I saw that he was indeed a warrior fighting for something he wants to achieve. Quan Chi didn't like my choice but I didn't care one bit of it. Now watching both fighters fight seemed pretty even match but in the end the human mortal was able to beat Reptile by luck. In the end the tournament continued on until Quan Chi order me to leave I walked around the temple until I saw Reptile in front of me, not knowing his reasons I brushed it off for kept on walking ignoring him while he said behind me. "Be aware of Quan Chi specter he is hiding something from you" and in a blink of an eye he was gone before I could say what he knew._

_The following day came and my patients was at its peak, my blood raging with hatred, but first I had to defeat a Monk named Kung Lao quickly and painfully, my other combatant was a shaman named Nightwolf, although lecturing me of my past, I defeated him the most brutal way I could wanting to face Sub-Zero at once. But before my other contestants seeing the thunder god named Raiden told me if I would have spared Sub-Zero life, he would resurrect my clan, the Shirai Ryu could walk once more. Nodding to his offer I walked away waiting until the sun was set, and the night arises I walked into the chamber of the room seeing two Lin Kuie named Cyrax and Sektor having the confrontation Shang Tsung ordered that they both became my challenge and with a few minutes both Lin Kuie where at the ground defeated. Once seeing them on the ground felt the urge of just slaughtering this Lin Kuie but I was stopped for I looked up seeing a familiar face I hate in the deepest part of my soul, see the one across from was no other then Sub-Zero. _

_"The Shirai Ryu are dead, you will suffer like they did."_

_"To hell with your clan!"_

_"No. To hell with you!"_

_Dragging him down with me engulfing with flames I teleported him into the one place he sure disserved to be, the Netherrealm. Once there I took the liberty to begging to fight, and as soon I saw his first move, I quickly reached for my kunai and lunged him straight towards Sub-Zero chest, yelling with the most hatred coming out of me feeling the blade piercing straight to him, hold on to the rope and yelled out "Get over here!" bringing him close to my range I swing with my right fist, beginning to beat my enemy to a pulp. Once seeing Sub-Zero on the ground beaten, although wanting to kill him would be best, knew that my clan would be resurrected by the thunder god if I kept my word, and that is something I planned to attend until Quan Chi showed up beside me remembering me of what the Lin Kuie has done to my clan, and family. Seeing my clan being slaughtered right before my eyes, feeling deep inside my soul burning in rage, not able to aid them while they crumble into their deaths, only began to see more until Quan Chi showed me one last view of my wife, and son cornered defenseless seeing Sub-Zero walking towards my family, unsheathing his sword, delivering a deadly blow to my wife and child, killing him in front of my eyes. "No!" I yelled my body engulfing in flames looked down at the defeated Sub-Zero raising his hands up in defeat "Wait that is not me!" Without me even listening I pulled out my mask showing the terrifying Lin Kuie with my flaming skull, walking towards him and in a blink of an eye, I pierced my hand straight on his back, feeling his flesh and blood around my hand I took grasp of his spine, could hear him scream in pain, and pulling it out of him came out his spine and his head connected. All I could hear was Quan Chi say "Well done Scorpion." Although killing Sub-Zero was satisfactory, I still could fell my clan and family still not at peace._

Scorpion walking inside the military chambers sees a few raptors around the table but one particular raptor was someone he was familiar with and seeing him bow he says.

"It's good to see you again old friend, how have you been?"

Scorpion walked close the table seeing the structure of Outworld and its locations, he sees everyone bowing down to him waves his hand and looks at the one he talked to him and replies back.

"Like any other Reptile, now speak."

Reptile shows him one particular Location on the Outworld and points on the map and says.

"It seems that the Tarkatans have raided The Black Pines on the north, and they seem to have become even larger in numbers."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

Scorpion slammed the table engulfing it flames, scaring most of the raptor warriors among him, only Reptile stood still understanding his reason he walks towards him and says to him.

"I'll make sure that Baraka's army will be dealt with emperor."

Bowing his head Scorpion looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Not just dealt with, I want them annihilated understand."

Reptile puts a grin on his face, he bows once more and quickly leaves the chambers following behind a couple of his raptor warriors grinning with smiles knowing that this is all they ever wanted, make the Tarkatans pay for what they had done to them. Scorpion once more looked at the shattered map of Outworld once more.

_After the defeat of Outworld in Mortal Kombat we where send back to where we came from, although Quan Chi and I didn't leave to Netherrealm we were back to Outworld he went to go talk to the Emperor, while I was sent into the flesh pits to prevent from anything to happen to a woman there. Not knowing the reason why I didn't care as much for I just nodded my head and arrived into the flesh pits hiding in the shadows, after a couple of minutes passed, a woman in blue appeared but knew right away who she was, it was the emperors daughter Kitana. Looking at how she approaches she stumble to see another woman laying on top of a desk, although I couldn't actually noticed earlier, it was indeed a woman although she was almost to revealing on her body, her features where different, more on her face noticing that her mouth was Tarkatan then she widely open her eyes seeing the orange sharp eyes, giggled into a fit. "Sister… so pretty… so fair…so sad and alone… come let us be a family."_

_ And without hesitation both females began to fight, seeing this new woman fight was indeed something, seemed similar fighting style as the princess but she was a bit more vicious, but it all ended when Kitana stood victories and looking down on her so called sister, raising her steel fan ready to give the deadly blow, she stood for a while and lowered her hand. Looking at the view I looked quick to the left side of her and see one particular person walking in front of the princess seeing his orange eyes and sharp teeth, this Tarkatan was someone I hated even more. "Who is responsible for this Baraka!" _

_The princess yelled for he bowed his head in front of her and quickly replied back. "It was sorcerer Shang Tsung princess; he is heading this way as we speak." Quickly the princess walked pass Baraka going up stairs, the Tarkatan looked down at the woman that was unconscious walking towards here he kneeled down and started to touch her. The woman raspy started to open up her eyes and notices a Tarkatan touching her and quickly she slaps his hands away from her but suddenly he jumped on top of her overpowering her. Baraka slowly pulled out his blades and set them close to her throat "Don't move woman, Shao Kahn owes me and my people a great debt, and you seem more appeasing for my taste!" slowly put his hand lower to her abdomen, stopped for he felt a metal chain around his neck squeezing him tightly and looking up he saw nothing but a raging wraith in his eyes. _

_Choking him out he quickly pulled up to try to get some air, only ended up hearing. "I ever see you again Tarkatan, my blade should meet your head!" pushing towards the ground he fell, quickly running away. Looking down at the woman, I can tell she was confused, and shocked at my appearance, although not bothered what she thought of me, I extended my hand to help her up but she stood there a while not knowing too take it. And that really irritated me. "You going to stay there or not!" could feel my flames boiling inside, for she took my hand and quickly lifted her up noticing her that her appearance was now completely nude, I turned around and grabbed some cloth in the table tossing it to her._

_"Who are you, and why did you help me?" The woman across said, while she covered herself up mostly, without turning I responded back to her. "I'm just a wraith, Scorpion is my name." although I couldn't see her expression, I can feel her presence and she slowly approached me by putting her hand on my shoulder and looking at my side I can see her walking around standing right in front of me with a seductive look. "Scorpion huh, suites you fine. But why aid me specter?" looking at her orange eyes although Tarkatan eyes hers seemed different, like she is unique. Shaking the thought out of my mind I gave her an honest answer "I despise men on taking advantage of woman." With that alone I started to walk away until she yelled behind me. "My name is Mileena, and I'll see you around Scorpion." And in a blink of an eye I engulfed in flames vanishing from her._

Scorpion started to walk out of the chambers and heading into the halls, seeing his warriors of Outworld bowing their head as he walked, still walking he kept going until his destination stopped for he was looking outside looking in one particular place, the coliseum.

"It's been a long time Scorpion."

Scorpion knew who exactly who the person behind him was, without even turning around he kept on looking at the coliseum and responded back with his normal tone.

"What business do you need with me Raiden?"

The thunder god smirked walking towards him standing beside him looks outside where Scorpion was looking.

"I can still remember that day in the coliseum, the day that Shao Kahn was defeated in the arena."

"Yeah… the day that the emperor fall."

_Days passed how Mileena been around Outworld proving her father worth and loyalty, fighting among the Earthrealm warriors, she was indeed a magnificent fighter, her skills were by far the most agile and a brutal fighter, but not as skill as a specter. But the emperor didn't seem too pleased of his new daughter, and Mileena could sense it and her anger was growing hiding her expression behind her mask. It was not of my concern but yet again, a father should not be so neglected to her daughters. Though she didn't care much, she would always for some reason look happy, when she tries to approach me every time I'm around. I first thought of it as annoying, made me think twice of saving her life back there but yet again it was inedible because of the actions that where happening in front of me that day, although dead, my honor still lays within me. Yet day after day, mission after mission she kept on pursuing me and I kept on avoiding her she sure never gave up her flirting with me, and her seductive tone of voice kept going._

_Walking into the living forest I was walking away from the current fight I just won, I could hear the trees yawning and hearing their branches moving seeking for a pray to eat, I stopped my movement for I then quickly pulled out my spear and lunched it behind me snapping a tree branch apart I heard a screaming falling from it and in my eyes it was only the one person that stalks me. _

_"Why do you follow me Mileena!" she got up brushing her body off from the dust around her and she looked up seeing her eyes straight at mine. "You know I like it when you get mad." I started to boil up in anger getting tired of her games, just wanting some peace time alone I get this woman to follow me all around. "Turn around and leave me be!" _

_Starting to walk away from her I can hear her footsteps right behind me getting closer every step I take. That really started to annoy me. "Why do you keep following me!" she stopped seeing that my anger seemed like it finally hit her, but I was wrong for she started to giggle "Such a silly question, don't you really know why I keep following you?" starting to get pissed off from her games I yelled at her. "No I dont! Why keep following me we are not together!" this time she stepped a bit closer "We could be."_

_That statement caught me off guard literally, I can see her eyes really starting to have emotion of desire, needing, I just took a step back "What?" seeing her movement starting to walk a bit towards me slowly "Why not be together, the reason I follow you is because it makes my chest feel funny, not any other Outworld person makes me feel like this but you." I was starting to get confused at this why she would start saying this to me, knowing that I'm a specter, just a dead spirit. "I Know what you are and I really don't care about it Scorpion, the way you are, the way you kill, the way you are calm and in rage, I like all the things about you." Feeling my feet froze I was starting to get all this into my head, was this really happening right now, out of all days it had to be now. "I was figuring out what where this symptoms aching in my chest, my heart bumping so fast when I hear your voice or near you my heart beats so fast, that I don't know how to control it. But I figured out it was not out of fear but love, one thing I never thought I could have but I do, I love you Scorpion."_

_Was she mad, maybe insane if I heard every word she said to me, I couldn't really know why she would chose me? But all I can think of was my family, the wife and son I had in my previous human life. "Mileena… you don't understand, I just can't" this time she walked closer seeing her face close to mine her eyes beginning to know the reason why I keep pushing her away. "Why?! Why can't we be together?!" I was about to give her the reason I stopped for I turned my head behind me looking past into the forest I felt the presence of someone I knew very well and yelled out. "Get out here Reptile or my Kunai will make you!" easy enough the raptor appeared in front of us._

_"What business are you here?" I asked for he just stood still looking around into the forest he then looked at me and surprised me with the news he told me. "You been deceived by Quan Chi specter, the Lin Kuie where not responsible for your clans murder, but himself." This got me by surprise but I was not buying it, there was no way, I seen the images I seen how they slaughtered my whole clan, and my family. "You lie raptor, I seen what they did, I saw the Lin Kuie slaughtering my people, I seen how they murdered my wife and son in cold blood!" engulfing my flames in my hand of the rage I was feeling but he didn't budge at all "You think I would lie to you specter, you think I would risk my life into going into Quan chi chambers and notices the notes of his planes how he deceived you!" he yelled for he tossed a book at my feet, looking down at it I picked it up and started to see throught it, and my eyes turn wide at the answers in front of me. Quan Chi deciving me, separating me from my clan for he can disguises his minion as Lin Kuie, and him killing my family, it was him, that necromancer, that back stabbing traitor! _

_"Quan Chi!" I roared as I engulfed the book into flames turning it into ash, I looked at Reptile and replied "Why did you tell me about this Reptile?" He looked at me and bowed his head and answered. "We all don't want to be chained up forever Scorpion." Looking at him I give simple nod appreciating the truth he revealed to me, he vanshied in mid air and calming my anger for now I turn into the woman behind me and see her eyes confused, but also saddening. Not knowing what to say, I just vanished in front of her having my mind with full of vengeance on Quan Chi, but at that time I felt his presence vanish, and the only person that could of tell me where he was, was not other but the emperor himself, Shao Kahn._

"It was you who appeared in front of the coliseum defying against your former alliance, and challenged the one and only ruler of Outworld, and came out victories."

Scorpion remembering that day like it was only yesterday, seeing how he stood in the whole crowed but to get him challenge him, he had to face his Outworld warriors, Shang Tsung, Baraka, and Kintaro. Although the oppentets seem hard, it was no challenge deafeating Baraka at first, but against Shang Tsung took a while, his sorcery deceiving me every chance he could, one in particular when he transformed as Mileena. Some reason, he was confused he didn't want to lay a finger at her, but feeling his chest cracked snapped in reality that this is not the real her, and pulled all my strength against this sorcerer, and ended up victories.

"I was still impressed how you were able to defeat Kintaro."

Scorpion smirked under his masked although the thunder god couldn't see it; he could sense his humor hearing Scorpion reply back.

"Big and slow in his movements, nothing serious against him."

"Yes, but yet you where able to defeat him, and with them action you did, Shao Kahn couldn't look away at this."

Scorpion kept on looking at the coliseum, he could still remember the roars of the people around, all yelling for the fight, kill, finish him, everywhere he could hear different words echoing around. And he could feel the ground shake by the power movements of the emperor walking down the stairs, seeing him over tower him by his height but with so much power. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath reacts to the action he felt in that day.

_Feeling my mind blurry, my arms and legs losing strength to move further, I felt a strong punch under my chin feeling my body flying upwards, I could see the bright yellow sky start to feel my body falling I land on the ground laying there. "Is that all specter, you dared to show up and challenge me in my own coliseum. You sure made a mistake!" _

_I could hear him mock me, I can hear him laughing at me of my state of weakness, forcefully making my body move felt the intense pain running through me, I kneeled lifting my upper body up I could feel my chest burning in pain, my lungs hurting every time I inhale for air. "Pathetic, you're just pathetic! I thought you were strong Scorpion, but I guess I was wrong." _

_Is he right, was I not strong enough, did I really become this weak. Blinking my eyes start to gain my vision back, I start to see the crowd roaring in satisfaction of the fight, hearing them yell to me to get up, keep fighting, that I die, that I should be finished. Why not, I can be at peace for once, I could be once close to my family, don't have to suffer any longer, don't have to fight anymore, just pure and silent peace. Hearing his footsteps coming closer behind me, I kept on looking around, seeing the Earthrealm warriors just staring in shock, the Outworld warriors just smirking waiting for my demise, but my eyes caught only one single person out of the group and that was a woman with a violet veil mask on her, her black hair hitting on her shoulders, and the orange eyes looking straight at me with pure sadness. "Don't you think I don't know of your past specter, your failure to protect your kin, your failure as a father to not protect your family, you will rot in the end of time!"_

_ Although he kept on talking I just kept looking straight at Mileena, not knowing the reason, not knowing why I did, but it hurt me inside seeing her like that, seeing her in pain and sadness. But beside her though took me by surprise not knowing if the gods where playing in my mind or because of the pain my body is going through, I could see my wife and child standing beside her, showing the same expression as Mileena. I felt Shao Kahn head beside my hear placing both his hands on my shoulders "Rest assure though specter, because Quan Chi will torment your clan and your wife for the rest of your repulsive afterlife!" _

_With that I clinched my hands into a fist, my body boiling more in rage of fire, without even realizing it I turn around so quickly placing my right hand on his neck staring him deep with my dead eyes and punched him straight under his chin. Making him back a bit quickly trying to hit me back I teleported away appearing straight behind him, catching him by surprise trying to adjust himself I quickly grabbed my kunai and lunging him straight to him, I roared with the outmost hatred coming out of my voice seeing my kunai engulfing in flames, piercing straight through him seeing his mouth gaping out blood, I pulled "Get over here!"_

_ The whole colesium turn quiet, every single living thing around was stunned seeing the only powerful ruler of Outworld standing on his knees waiting for his demise. Walking up towards him I stared him down seeing how now beaten how shamelessly defeated he is now, I placed my right hand on his head and without second thought I pierced his chest with my left hand getting straight towards his heart. Feeling the texture of the beating heart on my hands I squeezed so hard I heard it splatter inside his body, seeing his eyes roll behind his head I pulled my hand out the blood splattering out of his chest seeing the former emperor fall forward dead on the ground._

_Seeing the defeat of the emperor, I turned my body and started to walk toward the exit of the coliseum I can start to hear the crowd roaring, hearing them yell king Scorpion. The remaining Outworld warriors kneeled down and bowed their heads, seeing the Earthrealm warriors doing the same I ignored it knowing that they are foolish to think if I was to become emperor. _

_"You change the view of the future Scorpion." I looked to see it was the thunder god was the one that spoked to me. Not really wanting to say a word to him I kept walking but he continued. "You may not know it yet Scorpion, but your future will change, becoming emperor of Outworld you would…" _

_I turned around pointing my kunai at him seeing how the other Earthrealm warriors stood beside him ready to defend him, I yelled. "I didn't ask to be emperor thunder god! I just needed answers and now I must find Quan Chi!" _

_Turning my back once more I kept on walking until he said. "Go to the Netherrealm and you should find who you seek, but you won't be alone in their Scorpion, the Shirai Ryu will guide you to who you will find." Turning my head I nod to his responds and kept on walking exiting the coliseum there was one person I didn't expect to be waiting for me and the only thing that came out of my mouth was "Mileena."_

_I could see her expression on her eyes, there was no need for words of how she felt, taking a step close to her, wanted to say something to her, wanted to explain that I just couldn't, I can't, but I felt her hand grabbing mine shocked of the feeling, never would of thought that her touch was so smooth and comfortable. Seeing that people couldn't see her whole face her expression, I could see pass through it, I could tell she was putting a smile under her veil, raising my right hand I placed it under veil feeling her soft skin as I slowly caressed her, she put both her hands on mine. I felt her press her hands on mine never wanted me to stop, knowing that she wanted me to stay, wanted me to keep doing this to her, to never let her go. Engulfing in flames around me, I took one last look at her seeing her eyes drip in tears, pain me even deeper, and all I could say last to her was something I truly meant. "I'm sorry."_

"Knowing that you were able to defeat the 'The Brotherhood of Shadows' and ending up slaying Quan Chi out from Netherrealm, you the strongest specter in the Netherrealm could have been king only there, but yet again, you are not just a ruler of one but two realms, what made you change Scorpion?"

The thunder god, asked, knowing he knew the presence of Quan Chi no longer walking in the universe, wanted to really know the reason of the specter in front of him, wanting to know what made him change. Scorpion looked down below him of his castle and smirked under his mask.

"That Raiden, is something that even a god will not understand."

_After Quan Chi's death, I felt the souls of my clan finally able to rest in peace, but there was still something missing, something inside of me that it feels empty, deep inside I can feel that it's not whole. With that I turn to only the one place I knew that I might know my answers, and that feeling alone was something I didn't want to do, returning back to where it all began, my homeland._

_Appearing in my homeland was something I didn't expect, the land was all dead, the housed crumbled down, the trees nothing but branches around, and everything in the Shirai Ryu was long gone. Feeling the snow fall down above me, extending my hand seeing it melt away reminded me that fateful day of my clan's massacre. Walking down further I stopped in one particular place that it very familiar with me, the one place I loved to protect, my home. _

_Kneeling down I can see the most of the house is already gone, how many days, months, years took me to get back here, I achieved my clan and family vengeance now they are at peace, yet my chest aches, what is it that I'm not finished, what do I have to do to be with my family once more._

_"Hanzo." Looking up my eyes turn wide into shock looking at one woman that I known and the one I loved, seeing her coming down kneeling down in front of me, not knowing if the gods are playing games in my mind, but she was right here in front of me, right here with me. "I missed you Hanzo." _

_I raised my hand up to touch her but she raised her hand and touch mine, I felt it, and I could actually feel her once more, I can see her smile upon me, closing my hands on hers."I missed you too." _

_Being here with her was the only thing I wanted, once again we could become a family, and we can be together once more. Then she lets go of my hand and looking at me she smiles, but her eyes to drop tears. "Hanzo, the whole Shirai Ryu are happy of what you have done for us, I and your son are happy." I was getting confused, what she tried to tell me. "You don't have to suffer anymore Hanzo, it's ok to move on." _

_"What do you mean move on?" I couldn't understand her, why was she crying, why was she telling me this, trying to figure it out I saw her stood up and stared at me. "Hanzo, my beloved Hanzo, you don't have to worry about us anymore, we are truly happy seeing you alive once more, but it hurts us more if you are not happy my love." _

_"How? How can I be happy if you are all gone?" I looked at her wanting to know a way to be where she is, but she kept on smiling down on me, walking towards me she bends down and I felt her kiss on top of my head. "We will always be with you Hanzo, never forget that. But you have found someone here that loves you the same way I did, and deep in your heart I know you do too." Who was she referring too, who else could I loved if the only woman I loved was her, what was my heart telling me, what was the meaning, but yet again I did realize who she was talking about, the only woman that kept on following me, never leaving my side even if I did push her away she kept on being by my side. "Mileena."_

_I saw her put a smile and started to walk away from me, started to see her fade away she turned around once more seeing her eyes still dropping tears, but her expressions where nothing but pure joy. "She loves you as I come to love you Hanzo, and I know she will make you happy as I did. So move on my love, and love her like you loved me. May the spirits of the Shirai Ryu guide you in your new life my love, farewell."_

_In a blink of an eye she was gone; although she was gone I could still feel her she is still with me, knowing deep inside she was right in one thing, my heart did feel it belong to someone else, and to say my goodbyes here and now all I said was. "Farewell my love." _

_For the first time ever my heart, my soul finally felt free. Before I was about to stand up I could hear footsteps coming from behind me, I can hear the sound of the snow move from each step, but there was no killing intent from behind me, no thirst for blood, hearing it stop I was about to turn around until I heard something that actually surprised me. "It's good to see you again Scorpion."_

_I recognized that voice anywhere, getting up from the ground quickly turned around I saw here right there in front of me, here with me with her beautiful black hair hitting on her shoulders, her bright orange eyes , her silk violet veil, and her violet dress going down to her legs pressing it tight to her body showing off her beautiful figure. "Mileena, how did you find me?"_

_"I knew your history by reptile, wanting to know everything about you, I learned and understood why you where so angry, why you kept pushing me away. But it didn't stop me of loving you, that's why I knew you would be here." Seeing her walk towards me, I started to walk to her too when are bodies where close enough I looked at her, raising my hand I placed it the same spot like I did in the coliseum when I left. She was real, no illusion, no sorcery, it was the real her, feeling her hand on mine I began to caress her soft cheek on her face. And I can tell her she was smiling under her veil. "I missed you so much Scorpion." _

_"I missed you too Mileena." With that she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight, caught me by surprise I slowly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her the same. Looking up in the sky I could see my whole clan, and my wife and child looking down on me, seeing them with happy smiles, they waved their hands and vanished for good, that alone made me look back to the woman I'm holding lifting her head up to look at me and said what I should of said a long time ago. "I love you Mileena." With that I can see her eyes water and wrapped her arms around me once more crying, not of sadness but pure joy of tears. _

_Noticing she got something in her hands I asked "Mileena, what do you have in your hands?" with that she quickly put her hands behind her back and I could tell she was blushing mad, wanting to know the reason she slowly pulled out a toy or some sort and looked at me. "I made this for you, it's not much but I heard that in your previous life you give presents to people you care or love and I heard a teddy bear is something that its most common to give." I was surprised she knew about that, yet again that she was able to make this on her own, I remembered this toy in my human life, I had one for my son and looking how this teddy bear is not as perfect as any, it was still a good looking bear of what she made. Slowly grabbing it from her hands accepting the gift I nodded my head "Thank you Mileena." _

_"Scorpion, please come back with me to Outworld, after you defeated my father and as her daughter and heir I become the queen of Outworld, but I can't rule this realm by myself Scorpion, I want you with me, I want you to be my king, so please with all of my love please come with me." A king, a ruler of a realm, but with me as a specter I'm not just a ruler of one, but two realms. But none of that really matter to me, the only thing that matters to me now is her, Mileena is all I have and it's all I need. With that I placed my hand behind her veil unclasping it making it falls on the ground seeing her eyes in pure shock I put my hand on my mask and unmasked myself. Although I know how I look like, she didn't seem afraid, she was not scared how I looked, she accepted for who i was, and seeing her hand reach towards my face my flames changing I finally got to feel her touch seeing her sharp teeth turning into a smile I leaned towards her and kissed her. Although it may seem weird for others but to me it didn't bother me, all I know is that she is all mine and mine alone. "Hanzo, you can call me Hanzo, and I would gladly be your king Mileena, anything to be by your side."_

_Seeing her wrap her hands around my neck leaning in for another kiss I embraced her once more feeling her wet tears flow down on my flames we teleported to our new home together._

"Although whatever reason it was Scorpion, I'm just glad that this new path of your life is something wonderful, but be aware Scorpion, something is lurking into the darkness something evil will appear."

Scorpion turned around facing the thunder god and said.

"When that time comes Raiden, I'll be ready to face them with my flames."

Raiden bowed his head while Scorpion did the same watched the thunder god vanish away, scorpion started to walk a bit more in the castle until he came across a female warrior that he remember back in the Mortal Kombat tournament with her crimson red hair and veil bowing her head she said.

"Lord Scorpion, the queen waits for you in her chambers."

"Raise your head Skarlet, you are the sister of Mileena no need to be formal, how is my queen doing?"

"She is doing fine Scorpion; she is just relaxing are you going to go see her?"

"Yes, and thank you."

Skarlet bowed her once more and walked away, although Shao Kahn created Skarlet, she didn't really have a grudge against me after the death of his so called father; he treated like Mileena and the rest like trash, so she had no objection of me being the king. Walking towards my chambers I quietly open the door and there in the room was the one woman I care to love, seeing standing with her violet dress going down to her legs, she still haves the beautiful figure. Seeing her do her hair, I walk behind her and placed both my hands on her shoulders feeling her flinch she turn her head looking up to me, although she still wears her veil I can still see her smile through it seeing her happy expression she leans her head back resting on my chest.

"Where have you been my king?"

"I had to deal with some issues with the Tarkatans, Reptile should be taking care of it soon, and had a little talk with the thunder god."

I said nudging my head on her neck, smelling the aroma of cherry blossoms she giggled and placed her hands on the side of my face.

"Reptile will take care of it my love, but what did you and the thunder god talked about?"

"Nothing really, just about the past."

"And that would be?"

Turning her around to face me I placed my hand under veil and caressed her soft skin knowing that either myself have a mask on she can tell that I'm putting a smile when I see her.

"When I was able to fall in love with the women that stalk me every day, a strong fighter that never gives up, admitting her love towards me regardless of my appearance she accepted me, and how she changed my life completely."

She slowly grabbed both of my hands guiding it towards her belly, her swollen belly.

"Our life's my love, we changed our lives together."

I smiled even further, yes indeed she was pregnant, although a specter I was amazed that I was blessed to have a child with Mileena, either it was by the gods or the love from each other it didn't matter to me what so ever, all I know is that our new creation we made will soon change our lives completely.

"I love you and the baby Mileena."

She smiled wrapping her arm around me, while she still had my other hand and hers on her belly, giggled once more and said.

"You mean her my love, your daughter."

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

I asked in surprised looking down at her belly, she nuzzled closer to me.

"I don't, but I can feel that she is going to be a girl."

With that answer alone seemed good enough to me to believe, having a daughter in my life sure will be different, looking at my queen beside me I can tell she is tired, and also it seems it is getting late. Walking towards our bed, she changed her dress to her nightgown uncovering the blankets for her, she gets on top of the bed carefully I cover her while I take off my equipment having only having my underwear, I get on the bed right next to her and see her orange eyes looking at me.

"Goodnight my Hanzo, my beloved husband, and my king."

"Goodnight my beautiful Mileena, my wife, and my lovely queen."

Both closing their eyes, Scorpion and Mileena sleep quietly into each others embrace throughout the night peacefully.

**Hope you enjoyed it, this is something I wanted to do for a while, Scorpion x Mileena, so hope you guys can review it and tell me what you think if i should continue or not up to you readers. So goodnight and hope you guys have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this last Chapter. I don't own any of the Mortal Kombat characters. So on towards the story!**

Scorpion blinking his eyes from his sleep notices that his queen is not beside him, lifting his body up looks around and indeed she is not here not until he heard the shower room water running. Curious Scorpion got out of bed and started to walk towards the shower room and he can hear a woman humming a tune. Walking inside he got to see who it was and it was no other then her queen, washing her tone body on her shoulder down to her curves, for a pregnant woman she still seemed beautiful with that alone Scorpion decided to join her and quickly undressed himself except his mask he then started to walk inside the shower.

"Good morning my queen."

Mileena gasped at the touch of Scorpion wrapping his hands on her belly, looking behind her she can see his white eyes looking at her, smiling moved her hands on to her belly were his hands are, she giggled and nuzzle in closer to his body and responded back.

"Morning my king, and what pleasant surprised made you wake up this early?"

"Well, for starters my queen was not next to me when I awoke, and I find her here instead, so why not join her as well with her beautiful naked body in front of me."

Mileena giggled more shaking her head of his responds, feeling her lovers hand caressing around her belly couldn't stop smiling knowing that he is very caring for her but also for their new child.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?"

Scorpion began to bring his right hand upwards, caressing her right breast hearing a little moan come out from her goes up to her collarbone and then to her chin, lifting it up for she can see his face she sees his white eyes but she sees more than that she can tell she is giving him a warm expression feeling his body heating up that she loves so much.

"I can never get enough of you Mileena."

His low voice still sending shivers down to her spine of pure excitement, but yet so peaceful and caring when he says it, moving her body around being in front of him now she placed a kiss on the side of his face placing her hand on his chest feeling the heart beat bump each second in her hand, but smiles even wider when she sees a particular scar of a bite mark on his shoulder. It was not the bite of any normal bite mark of an animal, or demon, but the bite mark of Tarkatan teeth.

"I can't believe you still have this."

Scorpion not understanding what she says looks down to his shoulder where she was touching and sees his scar of the bite mark she left on him, smirking under his mask pulled her closer to her with him and said.

"Well it was you who did it remember?"

Mileena giggled because it was true it was her who did it.

"I remember, I had to let everyone know that you where mine alone."

"Oh really, so you branded me then?"

"Haha you can say I did my love."

"Or was it because you didn't want me to hear you loud moans every time you have an orgasm."

With that Scorpion saw her whole cheeks turn bright red of embarrassment she nuzzle to his chest not wanting to see her face, she then bite down on his chest causing him to wince in pain for a bit but only ends up laughing a little and strokes her hair to comfort her.

"Was I really that loud?"

"It was really arousing every time I hear you moans."

Scorpion said, feeling her face heat up of more embarrassment making him laugh a bit more of his queen pouting, but she knew he was just teasing her so she just ended up giggling and hugging her lover more and looked up to him.

"Well as much as I love to be here with you, we got plans today my king."

He looked down on her not understanding or matter a fact what sort of plans they have together today.

"What plans do 'we' have today?"

Mileena shaking her head, although king of Outworld her husband sure forget things that really matter when meetings where scheduled, as one today. Getting out of the shower grabbing a towel covering her body turned around and looked at his husband.

"Don't you remember today we are having familiar guests arriving and a meeting that someone you know wanted to talk to you about?"

Scorpion still thinking of what she said was thinking real hard, not remembering really of such issue of this meeting, he just nodded his head.

"Oh, right that meeting; of course I remember I just wanted to know if you remembered."

Mileena sighed knowing his husband this long he sure still didn't want to admit his mistakes, she shook her head and started to head outside to get herself ready, and Scorpio getting out of the shower also drying himself up, starts to head outside getting ready for today sighed putting on his gear _'This is going to be one long day'_.

Once they both finished getting themselves ready, Scorpion was walking through the halls with his queen on his left side seeing how she has his arm around her, and Skarlet on his right side as his 'guardian' which is usually Reptile when he goes into meetings. Walking down the stairs he sees four raptor warriors standing guard at one female reptile holding a child on her arms, not really a mystery he knew who she was and also a friend to Mileena, was Khameleon. The other three guest in front of them, was a very familiar warrior that Scorpion once fought, wearing nothing blue and his mask was no other than Sub-Zero. And beside him was a woman that didn't know too well, but his queen did know who she was because this is not the first time meeting them, she was wearing the same gear as Sub-Zero her hair was as the color ice.

"Khameleon and Frost it's good to see you again!"

Mileena yelled walking towards them as she gave each a hug Scorpion and Skarlet standing beside her sees Sub-Zero and the last remaining person beside him walking towards him seeing wear a similar gear as Sub-Zero but only grey with his hair also.

"Good to see you again Scorpion, this is Smoke one of my top fighters and a good friend, hope is not a bother."

Sub-Zero said seeing how Smoke bowed his head showing respect in front of him nodes his head and looked back to Sub-Zero.

"None at all, so it seems like the ladies wanted to hang out today then?"

Scorpion said looking at the woman beside them happy talking to each other, seeing how his queen is happy of such companions around her always made him feel good that she haves this friends around her. Turning back to Sub-Zero he sees his friend also looking at his wife having both her arms on her belly, seeing that she is also with child, could see that he is also happy seeing how she haves friends around her, looking back to Sub-Zero he said.

"So what is the meeting that you actually wanted to talk to me about?"

He turned around and looked at him standing firm he replied back.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you personally about something that might help us both."

Scorpion nodding his head of understanding was about to walk away until he saw his queen walk towards him and said.

"We are going to go to the gardens and talk Hanzo; I'll let you and Sub-Zero alone to discuss your matters."

Scorpion nodded his head to his queen and looked beside her friends.

"It's nice to see you again Frost look lovely as ever, and Khameleon it's nice to see you also I see your son is growing bigger every time, please enjoy your stay."

Both Frost and Khameleon bowed their heads and started to follow Mileena, leaving Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Skarlet, and Smoke in the room.

"Shouldn't I follow the queen my lord."

Skarlet asked Scorpion looking his side shook his head knowing it wasn't necessary.

"No its fine Skarlet and once again there is no need to be formal with me, so Sub-Zero, should we talk about this in my military chambers."

Nodding his head both groups start to walk towards the hall, seeing how Skarlet is watching on Smoke not knowing him very well, keep her guard up but she is not the only one that is keeping an eye on her, for Smoke is also watching her every movement in case she attacks his grand master. Scorpion feeling their intent to kill each other hears his Lin Kuie friend said.

"It's been a while that we seen each other, a lot has happen lately hasn't it?"

"Yes, this war with the Tarkatans has taking longer than I thought, but we will take care of them eventually."

"And I believe is that raptor army that you where able to build, how did you do it? I thought Reptile was the last one of his species?"

"That's true, when I became emperor Reptile came to me for a great favor he wanted, knowing him for some time and the great help he has done for me I decided to help, he explain to me what happen to his people, seeing that his entire clan was wiped out all man, woman, and children slaughtered by the Tarkatans."

Sub-Zero stood quiet knowing Scorpions previous past, can't shake the feeling if he still haves hatred against the Lin Kuie although it was not them who slaughtered his entire clan, shaking the feeling he heard Scorpion kept going.

"But that order was by the previous emperor Shao Kahn, Reptile at that time was still young and weak to get his revenge not just only on the Tarkatans but also on him too, so he wanted my help to see if there was a possible way to resurrect his entire race once more."

"And how did you? How where you able to bring them back from the dead?"

Scorpion smirked under his mask, although he laughed a little catching Skarlet off guard for she never heard him laugh before, which it caused her to step back a little.

"Not from the dead my friend, but regenerated by the remaining of raptor bones."

"But how, I thought…"

"Shang Tsung."

_Hearing Reptile story, I saw him kneeling down bowing his head desperately waiting for an answer, Mileena gripped her hand turning towards her I can see that she feels the same way that I feel, no man should see his whole clan slaughtered, no man should lose their love one. "Rise Reptile there is no need for kneeling, I feel your pain and sorrow as I too seen it with my eyes, and as for helping me find the real culprit of my clans murderer I will help you revive your raptor race once more."_

_Reptile was amazed that I could tell, once again bowing his head I can see tears dropping down his eyes, walking down towards him I placed my hand on his shoulder making him look up to me. "As I have no general or army in my control in this realm, I hope I can have your loyalty to aid me, but also hope you we can consider ourselves as friends."_

_"I would be honored to become your general, and also to call you a friend." Reptile extending his hand Scorpion gladly shakes his hand knowing that he has gain one more fordable warrior but a friend._

_Reptile walking outside the room, turning around I looked at my queen seeing under her veil I can see she is smiling at me, getting up from her throne she starts to walk down towards me, gladly extending my hand for her feel her grip it and looks up to me. "So what do you plan to do my king?"_

_"There is only one person I know who can do that and as much as I want to kill him, he has to do one last thing before he dies."Feeling her body pressing close to me, I look down and see that her eyes where glowing. "Oh please tell me I can come with please." _

_Seeing her act so childish in situation like this is just funny for me, agreeing for her to come, she starts to giggle under her veil and knowing that laughter she is having a blood rush. "Is Shang Tsung still in the flesh pits?" Mileena stopped giggling and nodded to my answer. "Yes, Skarlet is watching over the sorcerer making sure he wouldn't do or run away somewhere." With that answer alone I grabbed her by the waist close to me and within seconds engulf us both in flames appearing in one place that one sorcerer was trapped in._

_Appearing inside the flesh pits, Mileena looks around I can see in her eyes the hatred she is putting being here, understanding her reason I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down, feeling her tensed body cooling down we started to walk down stairs and see Skarlet guarding a weak sorcerer on his knees._

_"My lord and queen is there something I can do for you?" Skarlet bowed her head but before I can say something my queen walked up to her and hugged her. "Oh Skarlet I hate it when you call me queen instead of sister when I'm around!"_

_Seeing how she got the point she hugged her sister back and nodded seeing Mileena jumping in joy I walked passed them looking at one particular man, "How you been lately sorcerer, it seems your age is finally showing its true form." Looking down at the broken down sorcerer is indeed weak, after draining his souls out of him of each beating I gave him I see Shang Tsung looking like a man about his 100 years, weak, useless, incompetent of living anymore._

_"Scorpion please let me out of this chains, I swear my alliance is with you nothing more!" the sorcerer said although causing him to breath more knowing that he barely can speak now Skarlet came over and yelled. "Its emperor to you sorcerer don't speak his name like you are his friend!"_

_"Hahaha oh how I love my sisters anger, it reminds me almost to Kitana." Mileena giggled in the back feeling her intent to kill I looked once more at him "I got something that you might help me sorcerer and with this it would proof me to see if it is true that your alliance is with me, and if you succeed I'll let you live."_

_Shang Tsung crawled a bit further getting close to my feet seeing his eyes of desperation. "I'll do anything for you, just please spare me!" seeing his pathetic pleading made me laugh inside, knowing he was a strong and powerful warrior was now crying and begging in front of me. "I want you to bring back Reptiles race back alive, and multiple them making a huge army."_

_I saw him tense up at my request, seeing his eyes turn in shock hesitating of my answer saw him lift his head facing me "I don't know if I can, it will take weeks, even months to give you an army that you request!" griping my hand on his neck squeezing it tightly seeing how he is chocking for air responded quickly "I didn't ask you how long it will take sorcerer, I asked If you can do this yes or no!"_

_"Ye-ye-yes!" I released my hand of his neck seeing him catch his air back in his lungs I got up and looked down on him happy of my answer. "Good sorcerer, Reptile will be here keeping eye on you to see his race come back to live, also Skarlet will be on guard, you do anything funny sorcerer your death will…" I stopped for I saw two Sais hitting the ground close to Shang Tsung turning my head I saw my beautiful queen walking towards beside me and looked dead eye on him. "Will be by my hands sorcerer, and please make sure you do something stupid for I can kill you painfully as possible!" _

_Grabbing my queen by her waist pulling her close to me I looked down at the frighten sorcerer "Do we have and understanding then?" Seeing Shang Tsung bow down his head "Yes." _

_"Yes what!" I yelled in anger and hear him reply quickly. "Yes… my emperor."_

_With that answer alone I looked to Skarlet seeing her bow her head engulfing the flames around us we vanished. _

"When he started his work, Reptile was watching Shang Tsung day and night never leaving his sights, and after long months have passed, he was able to revive them the same exact race as he remembered it."

Scorpion said walking a bit further to the halls of his castle Sub-Zero understanding, but was surprised he had to use the sorcerer for this, he could have asked Raiden for aid to help Reptile, shaking the thought out he asked.

"So what ever happen to the sorcerer? What did you do with him?"

Scorpion smirked under his mask, remembering that day, but it was not him who did it, oh indeed it wasn't.

_After hearing the news of Shang Tsung success I went to the flesh pits and my eyes were amazed of the view of the raptor race, I could see them testing out their abilities, seeing them vanish right in front of my eyes, but above else I can see the pride and joy of this race once more able to walk in this lands. "You did a great job sorcerer."_

_Shang Tsung turned around and bowed his head, but every single raptor also immediately bowed their heads watching a one particular raptor coming towards me bowed his head. "Thank you lord Scorpion, me and my people are in your debt for all eternity, thank you!" Smiling under my mask found it funny that he would think and say that placing my hand on his shoulder. "Reptile your clan are in no debt in mine, you are a free race once more. All I ask is your alliance and as my general as longest I or my queen live. Besides you are a friend to me so rise for your people can see who their leader is."_

_All raptor warriors roared in joy raising their fist into the air and I can see Reptile expression, he was glad, glad that he was once more back with is race, but my eyes looked at one particular person left in the room and with that I walked towards the sorcerer. _

_"I did as your requested my lord; with a couple of more months you can be able to have one massive army of raptors." He bowed his head seeing how right he was, he achieved of what I asked of him. "Yes you did sorcerer, indeed you did."_

_"So as promised my alliance is only to you my lord, there is no trickery in this so am I free to go?" I looked at the sorcerer, yes indeed he would be a strong ally at my side, but yet again, I am no fool. "Hmm… yes indeed you have proof yourself to me… Reptile come here for second."_

_ Shang Tsung was clueless of why he would need Reptile into this conversation. "You asked Scorpion?" Looking away from the sorcerer looked further ahead of the flesh pits, seeing some raptor standing firm looking at me "Have you kept an eye on Shang Tsung?" Reptile nodded his head. "So you know how everything works here then?" once again Reptile nodded his head. "Good, well sorcerer it seems I came with a conclusion, but first let me introduce to you someone that you might remember, come on out."_

_Shang Tsung was literally confused that I can tell from his expression, but seeing how he heard footsteps behind him turning around was shocked to see a similar outfit of mine back in my previous life, but instead of the outfit being yellow it was red. "We are here as ordered lord Scorpion." _

_"Ermac?" The sorcerer asked confused of why he was here, but ignoring his confusion I walked towards him. "You see sorcerer, I know of your powers and what you are capable of and that is one thing that Shao Kahn didn't see. But Ermac here is more reliable and trust worthy then you are." _

_Scared and confused was something I can tell from his face, and that alone was enough for me to be satisfied. "But my lord I don't understand I did what you told me!" And right there I saw two blades piercing through his chest seeing the blood splatter on the ground but most was his eyes in shock and hearing giggling voice come from behind him was the sound of someone I love, Mileena._

_"Oh poor sorcerer, don't you get it." Seeing the blades getting pushed a bit more through his body seeing his blood spit out from his mouth. "You were used like you always used your victims, nothing but a pure pawn, so let us dance with your blood shall we!" With that alone I saw his head getting ripped out from his body seeing the blood splatter upwards landing splattering all over of my queens body was the most beautiful thing I could ever see._

_"You look beautiful my queen." Seeing Mileena eyes of pure joy she walked towards me giggling feeling her wet blooded body on me was something that was truly beautiful. Turning my head towards Ermac and Reptile they both bowed their heads and seeing the other raptor warriors bowing their heads nodded my head and vanished out of that place for good._

"Well whatever he did in the past he sure disserved it."

"Couldn't have agreed more. But enough of me how you and Frost been lately?"

Scorpion said, which caught Sub-Zero by surprise wanting to hear about him and his life, coughing a bit stood firm and replied back to him.

"We been well, I'm actually happy being around her and especially the wonderful life she is carrying inside her."

"That's good to hear, I'm actually still surprised that she was your apprentice back in that time and after a couple of months she is your wife."

Sub-Zero rub the back of his neck embarrassed that he still remembered that Frost indeed was her apprentice back a few years, and kept going.

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself but in the end I got to see through her and fell in love with her."

Scorpion was laughing at the last statement Sub-Zero said, which looked confused of what was funny that he said.

"That's not what I heard how it went down between you and Frost Cryomancer."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Scorpion looked at Sub-Zero still clueless of the situation of what is going on smirked under his mask having the great advantage on him.

"Should I enlighten you Grand Master?"

Smoke was clueless as ever too, and only knowing a bit of the situation of how he and Frost fell in love wanted to know what has his friend kept in hiding, but also Skarlet took a few steps forward wanted to know the situation also.

"How I remember it how it went down, was that you were thickheaded and clueless of her love towards you, so one day when you two went to practice outside the dojo into the cold forest she by the other hand had a plan and she…"

Scorpion stopped in mid sentence and looked at Sub-Zero and was actually pleased of his expression, although Smoke and Skarlet couldn't see it, but the Grand Master was actually sweating ice drops on his face.

"She froze your hands on the ground quickly attacking you on top removing your mask and hers she pressed her lips to yours, making you understand her feelings and affection for you. But as the master Cryomancer you are, you didn't push her away for she kept going until one thing lead to another and all I know is that both of you lost your innocents that day."

"W-who told you!"

Scorpion smirk grew wider under his mask and responded back with a simple answer.

"Think Sub-Zero, who told who for I could get this information."

Sub-Zero thinking long and hard, maybe spies or some sort but then his eyes grew wide and smaked his hand on his forehead knowing exactly who it was or putting it correctly 'she' was."

"Frost."

"Correct and hearing it from my queen was the most laughable day I had back then."

Smoke was wide eye of what he just heard, his friend and Mrand Master actually was the one too be pin down and lose himself with frost, was something he didn't see coming, but Skarlet was holding on to her laughter covering her mouth not to laugh.

Sub-Zero turning his head behind looking straight at both and said with the coldest words that both warriors shivered in their spines.

"No words to anyone understand!"

Both nodding their heads in understanding after walking a few more minutes they made it to the military chambers seeing two raptor warriors open up the doors for them walking inside was another person but someone wearing a red ninja suit his mouth covered by his mask and only showing his glowing green eyes.

"Ermac, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

Ermac bowed his head and replied back to Scorpion.

"We heard you will be in a meeting my lord, so we thought we would be of an assistance here."

Scorpion nodded his head and looked at Sub-Zero not remembering if he presented Ermac to him turns around and says.

"Sub-Zero and Smoke this is Ermac his one of my top fighters and loyal friend."

Sub-Zero nodes his head and seeing Smoke bowing his head to show respect they start to walk towards around the table but Skarlet was sitting right next to Ermac.

"How are you doing today Skarlet?"

"I'm good Ermac thanks."

Scorpion caught a glimps on Skarlets expression and he could of sworn he saw her cheeks blushing shaking the thought looks to Sub-Zero.

"So Sub-Zero what business you wanted to discuss?"

Sub-Zero reaching out from the side of his pocket pulled out an artifact medallion and placed it in front of the table and Scorpion was shocked of the artifact in front of him because it was a symbol of the Lin Kuie clan.

"As you might know Scorpion, after my brother's death the former Lin Kuie Grand Master wanted to change the future of our clan, wanting to make every brother into a cybernetic robot fighters. Trying to reason with our Grand Master that it would seal our soul's then free will, but he immediately ignores my reason and marked me as a traitor. Other remaining Lin Kuie warriors didn't approve such an order that they aided me and ran away with a few remaining Lin Kuie followers. Although marked as deserters, outcast from the Lin Kuie together we rebuild our remaining clan into a place they wouldn't find us, the new era of the Lin kuie.

I come here Scorpion, or should I say Hanzo Hasashi although you were dead but resurrected back you are the last of the Shirai Ryu, I want us to become allies, I want us to be united as it should have been long ago, let our past of hatred be long forgotten and that we both look at the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuie with a bright future ahead of us."

Scorpion stood there silently hearing every word, Sub-Zero kept on looking over the table were the specter was standing although desperately wanting to know his answer saw him move and started to walk towards him, Sub-Zero only bowed his head hopefully he made the right choice of his request. But looked up from his eyes and saw the specter bow his head also.

"Indeed our past was nothing but pure hatred Sub-Zero our fathers and ancestors never saw or even thought of peace between our clans. But I can see this new ear form, so as emperor and the last of the Shirai Ryu I accept this new alliance with the Lin Kuie, and hope that our past is long forgotten."

Scorpion and Sub-Zero raised their heads up and Sub-Zero extended his hand for Scorpion gladly shook it making peace between the two clans and a new alliance with the Lin Kuie.

"I'm truly honored Scorpion thank you."

Scorpion placing his hand on his shoulder replied back.

"The honor is mine friend, may both of us face our enemies together and that our children grow in this new era together."

With that alone they agreed peace and new alliance but soon the doors of the chambers slammed wide open quickly making every one turn around at the sudden outburst Scorpion was confused seeing Khameleon walking inside breathing heavily.

"Khameleon what's the sudden…"

"It's Mileena Scorpion, she is going into labor!"

With that alone Scorpion quickly dashed through the doors running quick as fast as he can to get to his queen.

**Well glad i got a good Review very much appreciated hope this chapter was good for you all readers. And let me know how I did, any question dont be afraid to review or PM me so hope you all have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very glad that this story is going good so far, thanks for the reviews, and for Following and Adding this story as a favorites very much appreciated. So enough of my talking and on with the story! **

Sub-Zero was standing up leaning against the wall beside him was his wife Frost sitting down on a chair next to him, while Smoke was besides her guarding her. Ermac and Skarlet where actually on the other side of the hall standing firm and a little worried not just them but the whole group was worried because in front of their eyes was just one worried and angry emperor walking back and forward on the hall.

Scorpion was just outside his bed chambers, hearing the screams of his wife giving birth to their new child, he desperately wanted to be beside her and support her, but was refused by Khameleon for she simply told him to wait outside while she took care of her, having two raptor warriors guarding the door.

"This is ridicules!"

Scorpion yelled out flames coming out of his hands, startling the two raptor warriors although scared of this angry specter king in front of them, they still had to obey their clan leaders wife for her words are obsolete also. Sub-Zero looking at his friend walked up to him to try to ease his worry, and calmly placed a hand on his shoulder and said.

"Calm down Scorpion, Mileena will be fine you have Khameleon that is an expert on nursing, she is in good hands."

Scorpion was looking at him with angry rage, but took a deep breath, indeed he was right Khameleon knew what she was doing, but still was worried of his queen.

"You're right; just want her and the baby to be ok."

Sub-Zero nods his head understanding very well, also close to being a father himself wants her wife and child to be safe at all cost. Scorpion then turned and spotted Skarlet but he can see the worry in her eyes knowing that she is also her sister wants to know if she is ok.

"He is right Skarlet, there is no need to be worry right now but to have faith that she will be alright."

She nodded her head while Ermac slowly reached for her hand and holds it tight making Skarlet look and see that the good texture of him, she nods her head to him gladly happy of his support. Scorpion then heard footsteps coming from behind him and sees two other raptor warriors coming towards him bowed their heads and said.

"Lord Scorpion, you have guests inside your castle sire."

Scorpion was confused of what guests have shown up inside his castle, looking at Sub-Zero he shakes his head not knowing also of what guests have arrived, he then turns back on the two raptors.

"What guests are waiting?"

"The thunder god my lord with his Earthrealm warriors, and also queen Kitana from the realm of Edenia my lord."

Scorpion turn wide eye of the last statement, not understanding why Kitana would show up, shaking his head he looked at the raptor warriors and gave him his answer.

"Let them come up here."

The two raptors bowed their heads and started to walk back to get the guests up here, but Scorpion was really confused but feeling a tap on his shoulder made him turn to see Skarlet looking at him.

"Are you sure it's ok to bring _her_ here?"

Not knowing himself either if it was the right choice to make but still indeed it was still her sister. Sub-Zero walked close and asked.

"Is there something wrong having the Edenia queen to be here?

"Well it's just that…"

Scorpion placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her next words, looking up to him she nods her head and bowed and walked back to Ermac. Sub-Zero not understanding still looked at Scorpion to get some answers but the specter just simply said.

"Nothing to worry about Sub-Zero it's just an issue between me and her."

Sub-Zero understanding the matter didn't want to keep asking so simply nodded his head and walked back to his wife, Scorpion seeing his Lin Kuie friend placing his hand on her shoulder shook the feeling out of his mind and asked him.

"So have you and Frost know what gender of the baby is?"

Sub-Zero looked at him and back to his wife and before he could answer him, it was his wife that responded first.

"Well we actually don't know the gender of our child yet, we are simply waiting when the time comes."

"Do you two know what child you want?"

Frost placed her hand on her shoulder where his husbands his, and smiled.

"Well I really would like to have a girl, but knowing my husband he would like a boy to continue the Lin Kuie tradition."

Scorpion looked up to his Lin Kuie friend and saw him rub the back of his neck embarrassed of his wife's statement shook his head and said.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed Sub-Zero it's actually wonderful to know you would keep the tradition going, but also knowing you if either your child was girl you would still teach her your ways."

Frost was a bit surprised of hearing Scorpion say that, also most of the people around was shocked, Frost looked at his husband and could tell he was smiling under his mask, looking back at Scorpion she asked him.

"And you Scorpion have you decided if you want a boy or girl?"

Scorpion took a while on this question; most of the people on the room were interested of what the specter wants. Although knowing his previous life having a boy wouldn't mind to have another one, but in reality in his mind and heart he didn't care and simply said.

"Mileena says it's a girl, but deep in my mind and heart it doesn't matter what gender of the baby is, boy or girl I would give all of my love and kindness towards the baby."

Frost was awed of his statement, but also Skarlet was awed of his words. Having the men in the room nodding their heads of his words can see that the emperor in front of him is a well good father.

"Have you both decided what name you want for your child?"

Scorpion asked seeing how the two Lin Kuie's where thinking, Sub-Zero responded first.

"Well if it is a boy I would named him after my older brother's name."

Scorpion understood and nodded his head, Frost squeezed his husbands hand knowing of his older brother, he looked back at her gave her a reassuring expression knowing that he is fine. Frost looked at Scorpion and said.

"If it's a girl I would like to name her Linna."

"Those are wonderful names."

Scorpion said looking both of them could see their smiles and appreciation of his words.

"And you Scorpion have you and Mileena come up with names for the baby?"

Sub-Zero asked him, catching him off guard because indeed of all the time him and Mileena had they didn't have time to come up with names, or actually never talked about it. But before he was about to answer him he saw the two raptor warriors coming back having the guests that have arrived her he can tell he saw some familiar faces and some that really didn't like but looked at one particular person and said.

"Raiden thank you for coming, but why have you brought your Earthrealm warriors into my realm?"

Scorpion can see the warriors that he is familiar with, that they are standing behind the thunder god. He can see two monks named Liu Kang and Kung Lao, then seeing a woman named Sonya Blade and her partner Jax, then the last one that really annoyed him the most was no other then the idiot superstar Johnny Cage.

"We are not here with bad intentions Scorpion, we are just here to congratulate you and Mileena of your new child being born, and also knowing that you are allied with Sub-Zero we came as allies also."

Skarlet was standing in a defense of stance while Ermac was glowing green in his hands also ready for any sort of action to happen the Earthrealm warriors watched them and also ready to defend themselves but before Raiden could say something only one of the groups walked towards Scorpion. Skarlet and Ermac about to intercept the person walking towards their emperor were stopped for they saw Scorpion raise his hand signaling to lower their guard. Scorpion knew who this person was; he faced him before and remembers he was the only warrior that was able to defeat him in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, a monk named Liu Kang. But what he did was actually surprising but not just him but for everyone around them, showing his respects bowed down his head and said.

"Although we were enemies Lord Scorpion, we didn't come here to disturbed you, but as Raiden said, we came to congratulate you of your new child, so I and everyone behind me we would like if the past between us can be forgotten and forgiving for we can start fresh as allies." Raiden was quiet, waiting for Scorpions answer only sighed in relief putting a grin seeing how Scorpion bowed his head.

"As much as I don't like some of you, but if you came here in good intentions then I have no objections to have you here, that the past is left behind us and hope we can become allies, and welcome."

Liu Kang extended his hand for a hand and Scorpion gladly accepted his hand shake and then Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax, and last was Jonny but Scorpion took a minute or two to shake his hand but shook it anyways.

After all was solved there was one person left in the group that Scorpion saw last that still hasn't talked to yet, Kitana.

Kitana was wearing a blue dress without her blue viel, holding with her a half of blue roses and violet flowers, but she was not alone for she had her ally and friend Jade with her wearing her same uniform he last saw her. They were waiting patiently for their turn to talk.

Scorpion walked towards her, Kitana took a few steps also and standing in close range Kitana handed the flowers to Jade and looked at Scorpions once more.

"It's been a long time Scorpion."

"Indeed it has Kitana, too long if I remember."

Kitana looked around the place seeing how warm and peaceful Outworld and the castle look now.

"I see you change a lot of things here in Outworld, I was surprised to see raptor warriors greeting us instead of tarkatans in the front door, and seeing how this realm is peaceful sure has change a lot."

"A lot has happen, but it was not just I but Mileena also helping me rebuild Outword and helping out our people."

Kitana was surprised to hear that, but seeing how the specter is calm and fair to others is indeed the work of her sister, not just changing this realm but also her husband.

"Scorpion may I have a word with you alone please."

Scorpion surprised to hear the queen of Edenia say that, he nodded his head and signaling to Skarlet and Ermac to watch the door to her queen turned around and began to walk away with the group with Kitana walking beside him.

After walking away from the group from hearing distance Scorpion just stared at Kitana waiting for her to say something but neither of them spoke. Seeing how this was not getting anywhere, he was about to speak but Kitana beat him to it.

"How has Mileena been for this past years?"

Scorpion crossed his arms and responded back.

"She's been well, although with the baby in the way she is doing fine."

"That's good, and also I'm really happy for the both of you really, I also see that you love her dearly I'm glad that you make my sister very happy."

Scorpion was beginning to doubt her generosity towards him and her queen, it's been a long time that she has ever seen or spoke to Mileena in a long time, but he shook the thought out and responded back.

"She is the love of my life Kitana and I would die to defend her and our child, but tell me why you came here for, last time we spoke was not in good terms."

"Ah… so you still remember that huh?"

"Indeed I do."

_Seeing my queen walking outside the backyard of the castle at night walking around the pond of water couldn't shake the feeling that she seemed down. Walking close to her I wrapped my hands around her waist and heard her gasped in surprise I looked into her gorgeous orange eyes. "What is wrong my queen?"_

_Mileena wrapped her hands on mine on her waist and leaned back against my chest. "Nothing my love, just enjoying the fresh air in this lovely night." It wasn't hard to realize her expressions that she was lying. "Mileena I can tell you are lying to me, so tell me what is bugging you?"_

_Seeing her sigh she unwrapped herself from me and began to walk close to the pond. "It's been a very long time that I haven't heard from my sister Kitana, although we were not talkative or friendly with each other we respected one on other." Hearing her words I walked besides her seeing her reflection on the pond and heard her continue. "After my father's death, she decided to go back to her home world but she never said goodbye or anything to me, she just left and never once have I heard from her." _

_"I'm pretty sure she misses you like you miss her." Seeing her face towards my face she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight. "Do you really think she does?" Hearing her say I placed my hand under her chin slowly lifting it up towards my eyes. "I know so my love." Seeing her eyes showing nothing but pure joy embraced me once more and hugging her warmly I looked up in the sky knowing that I had to do something about it._

_The following day I appeared in Edenia walking towards the front gate of the castle was greeted by two Edenia soldiers aiming their spears at me. "Hold it there stranger! What business do you have here!" Not really in a good mood and specially how they treat a guest I slowly started to engulf in flames around my hands and spoke with the most hatred towards them. "You will take me to go see Kitana or I will kill you both!"_

_Seeing how the two warriors shake in fear nodded their heads and carefully walked me inside to go see Kitana but was surrounded but not just two but maybe hundreds of soldiers aiming their spears, swords, and arrows at me._

_"What business do you have being here specter?" yelled one particular woman across sitting on her throne, walking forward seeing the soldiers stepping away from my path I responded back. "I just came to talk to you Kitana that is all."_

_"And what is there to talk about?" Standing firm I looked straight into her eyes. "It's about Mileena, it's been a long time that you spoke to…" _

_"Silence!" stopping me from my words I was a bit confused and angry of why she didn't let me finish but heard her continue. "Everyone in this room leave us and let us talk in private!" Seeing the warriors bowing their heads to her quickly turn their backs and exited the door leaving us only me and Kitana alone. "What does she want?"_

_Although her words were demanding I felt also an emotion of worry in it, shaking the though away I continued. "She is just worried about you, it's been a very long time that you have talked to her, and she just wants to see you."_

_"Why would she see me, it's not like we got along anyways." Shaking my head at her responds "She said the same thing to me and believe me she does worry, she is your sister Kitana." Seeing her rise from her throne pointed her finger at me with rage. "She is not my sister!"_

_Was shocked to hear her scream but also angry at the same time. "She is not my sister specter! We may share the same blood, but we don't look anything alike! She is just a monster like everyone else!" Feeling my blood boil in anger I engulfed my whole body in flames in front of her and yelled back at her. "Don't you dare insult my queen Kitana! If I were you I would think before you speak, because the next words the come out of your mouth about my queen will be your last!"_

_She was shocked that I could tell, her wide eyes were all I needed to know. "You… your married to Mileena?" Nodding my head to her question. "Yes, I and Mileena are married." She slowly sat back down on her throne shocked to hear this news, which it didn't bother me anyways, so I kept on staring her at her._

_"Why… why would you marry her specter?" Although not understanding her reasons of why she would be questioning me of my marriage to my queen I just simply answer her. "I married her because the love and care she shows me are nothing but pure and honesty inside her soul, she changed my life and with that I love Mileena the same way." _

_Seeing her whole expression change around her she looked at me. "What is it that you want from me specter?" getting annoyed of her questioning I just responded back to my previous statement. "I just want you to talk to your sister." Seeing her rub her forehead. "For the last time specter she is not my sister!" _

_"If she was not your sister then, why did you let her live back in the flesh pits when you defeated her!" I yelled out loud bursting in flames around my surrounding, hearing the warriors behind the door getting ready to barge inside, but I saw Kitana wide eye of my question seeing how right I was she looked away from me. "I… I don't even know that myself." _

_"Although she may be different from you Kitana, she is still your sister and she does care about you, if only you would give her a chance she would show you how much she has change." Seeing her look straight back into me she rose from her throne once more. "It's better if you leave now specter. Guards come in here!"_

_Hearing the doors open wide from behind I kept on looking at her shaking my head in disbelief of her actions. "Escort him out of here, and specter. It's better that she forgets about me and moves on, it is for the best." Seeing how the two guards are beside me I looked at her once more. "Although you are her blood, I will not interfere between you two and your conflicts, when you are ready to talk or see her once more we will be waiting." With that alone I turned my back to her and never again did I ever step in that realm again._

"Your words still echoed in my mind Scorpion, and you were right, although we are different we are still sisters by blood."

Kitana said seeing how the specter listen to hear her say that, was actually glad that she was able to finally understand after so many years. Scorpion turning his head back towards the hall where his bed chambers are at could see how the group of guests is enjoying and talking to each other.

"Scorpion after so many years I would like to apologize and hope you and Mileena can forgive me of my actions."

Scorpion turned around seeing her bowed her head in front of him, shaking his head he placed his hand on her shoulder making Kitana look up to him.

"There is nothing to be apologizing for Kitana, even though we were not in good terms you are basically family among us, so there is no need to be sorry, and welcome Kitana."

Scorpion saw her eyes water and she nodded her head, seeing how the conflict between them was finally over they started to walk back towards the group seeing how Liu Kang walked towards in front of us he looked at Kitana and started to talk to her. He was amazed of the sight, never would of thought he would have this many allies and friends among him, Scorpion then heard the doors open from his bed chambers and saw Khameleon walking outside.

"How is she?"

Scorpion asked first seeing how the group also waiting for her answer, Khameleon gave the emperor a reassuring smile and said.

"She is doing fine Scorpion, the baby is fine and healthy also she is waiting for you."

Nodding his head he walked passed her and going inside his room taking in a few slowly steps he saw her queen laying in the bed holding in her arms was their baby in a violet cover sheet, she looked up and he can tell she was smiling.

"Come my husband and say hello to your new daughter."

Slowly walking next to her he looked down and saw his new daughter in front of his eyes, same hair color as her mother, and same skin tone as her, but what surprised him more was that her whole face was normal as a human.

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

Mileena asked seeing how she is caressing her daughter's cheeks, Scorpion sat next to her on the bed and carefully touched her daughters face, feeling the warmth inside his heart looked at Mileena once more and wrapped his arm around her.

"She looks like her mother."

Mileena moves her head and slowly kissed his husband on his side of his face, looking back to her daughter Mileena was indeed happy seeing how she slowly drops tears of joy. Scorpion saw her queen shed tears not knowing what's wrong he hugs her tight letting her know that he is here, but Mileena leaned her head on his chest and said.

"After so many years, I finally have a family of my own, I have you and my daughter that I will cherish and love, the dream that I always dreamed of finally has become true."

"We made into a reality Mileena, together we made it real."

Scorpion said seeing how Mileena gave him one more kiss she looked back at her daughter.

"Do you want to hold her my love?"

Scorpion was a bit scared and nervous to hold her new daughter, but slowly he nodded his head and Mileena moved her arms to hand her to him, and slowly and carefully Scorpion was holding her daughter in his arms.

He couldn't describe it, couldn't actually say how he felt, but one thing was certain he was happy, he was holding her new child in his arms and for the first time ever it was like he was resurrected with pure joy and peace around his heart. Looking down on her daughter he saw her hands move up and slowly with her little fingers gripped on one of his fingers, and slowly but carefully her daughters eyes started to open slowly and saw her daughters eyes for the first time.

"She haves your eyes Mileena."

Mileena slowly moves her head and sees her daughters eyes have indeed have tarkatans eyes, dropping more tears among her eyes Scorpion hands her back her daughter.

"She indeed haves her mother's looks."

Mileena giggled and nudges her head on his.

"Well she also haves her daddy's looks too."

Scorpion laughed at her words, leaning in close he slowly removes his mask and Mileena can see her husband's burning skull around him smiles under her veil and slowly and carefully both embraced each other with a kiss.

After they finished kissing, they both heard a little laughter coming from their daughter seeing how Scorpion is still on his skull form her daughter was not afraid of him, and also of her mother's sharp teeth.

"It seems that our little girl it's not afraid of her father's naked skull."

Mileena giggled at her statement for she wiggle her nose at her daughter making her laugh once more, Scorpion shook his head putting back his mask heard little knocks seeing it was Skarlet and Khameleon standing outside the room.

"Come inside Skarlet and say hello to your new niece, and Khameleon can you bring everyone else inside."

Khameleon nodded her head and walked back outside to bring everyone in, he saw Skarlet walked next to Mileena and gave her a hug and looked at the baby and squeal of excitement.

"She is so cute!"

Scorpion never saw this side of Skarlet before, laughing inside of himself then saw the rest of the group walking inside to congratulate Mileena and see the new born baby. The last one still standing besides the door was no other then Kitana, Jade was next to her not leaving her side, Scorpion nodded his head and extended his hand for she can come in.

Slowly and carefully she reached her hands to his and moved inside, once getting inside the room she began to let go of his hand and walked up front of the group and Mileena saw for the first time in years her older sister.

"Mileena, I know you might have questions or hate me, for I not talked or seen you after all this years. And I hope you can forgive, I really am sorry."

Mileena began to tear up and nodded her head, but seeing Kitana walking towards her for the first time in years both sisters hugged.

"Look at your aunt; she's beautiful just like you."

Mileena said but Kitana placed her hand on her shoulder and said to her.

"No. She looks like her mother, beautiful as any woman can be."

Scorpion smiled under his mask, knowing that both sisters now are here together as a family is something that he can't ask for more, seeing her queen laughing and being in joy with her friends and allies is something he always wanted.

"Congratulations Scorpion on your new daughter being born."

Scorpion turned around and saw his blue Lin Kuie friend beside him.

"Thank you Sub-Zero, seeing my queen happy is something that I'm truly blessed to see. Although I have been deceived in my life, fought to many battles, endure so much pain, and clouded my mind but nothing but hatred and vengeance. I get to see the new life being form around me, all thanks to her. Mileena is the proud and joy that kept me going, and now with a new life in our hands is something I will protect as longest I live."

Sub-Zero understanding his meaning, looks at his wife seeing how she is holding on to their child in her hands can imagine having her own baby in her hands. Looking back to his friend he said.

"Hanzo, you and Mileena will be wonderful parents for your daughter, and hopefully may the gods keep blessing you if you want to have more children. But I have a question if you don't mind me asking."

"Thank you Sub-Zero, and what question may that be?"

"Are you going to teach her the ways of the Shirai Ryu?"

Sub-Zero asked, although it was something he didn't actually want to say, looked at his friend and sees him in a deep thought in his mind. Taking in a few minutes, thinking that he might ignore the question was about to take it back but.

"That my friend is something I don't know myself yet."

"I understand Scorpion, but forget it right now; it seems your queen is looking for you."

Scorpion looks at his queen and indeed sees her looking at him patting her hand beside her bed signaling him to come to her, Scorpion smirks under his mask and padded his Lin Kuie friend on his shoulder and said before he walked to her queen.

"Don't leave just yet friend, we will celebrate soon, so please enjoy your stay."

Sub-Zero bowed his head and Scorpion walked past the group around her queen on the bed grabbing her hand she looked at the group.

"May we have some time alone please."

Everyone nodded their heads Kitana giving her one more hug and Skarlet doing the same they began to walk out, leaving Scorpion and Mileena alone. Scorpion sat right next to her again seeing her daughters orange eyes slowly closing.

"I still can't believe this was inside me all this months."

Mileena giggled seeing her daughter sleeping eyes closing, nudging her closer to her Scorpion smiled seeing how wonderful her queen and daughter look happy together.

"I love you Mileena."

Mileena looked at her husband and gave him a kiss him, seeing his white eyes on her orange eyes.

"I love you too Hanzo, always and forever."

Leaning closer to her wife both of them sees their daughter sleeping in Mileenas arms and she said.

"What should we name her?"

"We can name her after you."

Mileena shook her head and said.

"No. I want her to have her unique name."

Both parents looking at her daughter thinking of a name, not really knowing what to name her, Scorpion took a very good look at her daughter and then look at her queen and then slowly whispered a name. Mileena then looked at her husband and said.

"What?"

"Delia. What about Delia?"

Mileena looks at her daughter and smiled at that.

"Delia. That sounds like a wonderful name."

Seeing his queen slowly closing her eyes sets her daughter next to her getting comfortable for they could both sleep well, Scorpion slowly gets up from the bed not to disturb her queen, quietly walked across the other side of the bed seeing her daughter sleeping.

Getting on top of the bed sees her queen looking at him with her beautiful orange eyes reached for his hand and placed it close to their daughter feeling her warmth around her both smiled at each other. Both closing their eyes Mileena and Scorpion began to sleep for in their hands feel the one joy they will love for their rest of their lives, Delia.

**Well another chapter done and another one to write lol, I though Delia was a cute name to name their child so hope you liked it. So please Review and hope you readers have a wonderful day and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Reviews it means a lot really thanks. Well I'm not going too keep you waiting on with the story!**

The following day Scorpion was standing in the middle of his throne room crowed with Raptor warriors and his fellow guests among them, seeing how the thunder god is talking to Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Then there was Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Ermac talking to each other. The last and not least was his queen, holding on with her arms was the joy of their lives, and around her was Frost, Khameleon, Skarlet, Kitana, and Jade.

"Oh she is so cute!"

Skarlet said seeing Delia's orange eyes looking around the female fighters, Kitana walked beside Mileena looking down at her niece.

"She is so lovely, can I hold her?"

Kitana said, but Skarlet in the other hand wanted to carry the child in her arms first, well in other words she desperately wanted to hold her first.

"No, I want to hold her first!"

"Why you, I asked first!"

"So I want to hold her first!"

Mileena seeing how both her sisters are actually fighting over her child giggled at the sight, Jade looking at her friend arguing over a silly matter shook her head seeing how both woman are fighting childishly, Frost, and Khameleon just laughed.

"Now, now, sisters no need to fight. Here Skarlet you can hold Delia first and Kitana next alright."

Scarlet put a wide smile as she nodded her head as Mileena moved in close and carefully handed her daughter to Scarlet, Kitana looked at Mileena not knowing why she decided her to be first but looked at her.

"Then you will be next Kitana, we are family after all."

Kitana sighed at that remark, smiling and nodding her head she indeed was right. Surprised how much her sister had changed throughout the time, from a crazy blood thirsty warrior, to a calm and peaceful queen of Outworld and a loving mother.

"Just look at her she is so adorable!"

Skarlet exclaimed holding Delia in her arms, seeing how the baby laughs and smiles at her can't get enough of how beautiful her niece is. Mileena in the other was happy that Skarlet can show her happy side, seeing how her sister is showing love and affection towards her daughter can't get enough how silly she is acting around the others with her silly acts to make her daughter laugh.

"How does it feel to be a mother now Mileena?"

Frost asked walking towards Skarlet standing besides her looking at the baby.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it."

Mileena stopped for she then looked at her daughter's orange eyes, seeing her smile and laugh around made her smile under her veil and continued.

"I feel happy; I feel blessed that the gods gave me Delia in my life, that reason alone my heart is nothing but filled with joy and love towards her."

Frost smiled as everyone around her smiled at her words, Skarlet in the other hand seemed like she was about to shed tears, but quickly tried to hide it from everyone.

"You are going to be a great mother Mileena."

Kitana said to her sister and it actually made her happy to hear her sister say that to her, although they never got along with each other, now as time passed by knowing that Mileena may not had a family back then but yet she still counted Kitana as her older sister.

"Thank you Kitana, and to all of you, thank you."

Mileena said to the group all nodding their heads and smiling at the queen in front of them, all happy around Kitana looked at Skarlet.

"Alright you had your time with Delia now is my turn!"

"No!"

Skarlet exclaimed as Kitana walked towards her to hand the baby but she kept on her grip on holding on the baby. Mileena sighed seeing both of her sister's fight once more and walked towards them to make the fighting stop.

Scorpion was amused of the whole scenario that was happing over there, surprised to see both Skarlet and Kitana act like childish brats over her daughter. _'Ha, never would though I see them act like children' _Shaking his head he saw his Lin Kuie friend walking towards him, with Smoke and Ermac walking along side him.

"Seems that your sister in laws are having fun over there."

Sub-Zero said, while Ermac walked beside Scorpion.

"It sure seems like it. Well leaving that aside, how are you enjoying your selves?"

"Very good actually, just happy to see that my wife is having a great time."

Scorpion nodded his head agreeing to his friend, seeing how his queen and the woman around her are enjoying themselves, turned back and saw Ermac looking over where the ladies where and figured something that might of caught his attention.

"Why don't you go and talk to Skarlet Ermac."

Ermac snapped out of his mind and looked at Scorpion.

"No it's alright my king; we would rather stay here with you."

"So you rather stay here by my side then to be with Skarlet?"

"Um, no. Well, we didn't say that. Um."

Scorpion shook his head seeing his top fighter getting embarrassed in front of him, placing his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Go and enjoy yourself, let me and Sub-Zero talk some other matters that we need to talk."

"But my lord…"

"That's an order Ermac."

Scorpion said one last time and Ermac can feel the tone of his voice, but although he was not glaring at him he just gave him a look that noticed that he didn't mean any harm, so bowing his head he started to walk towards Skarlet.

"So what is there to talk about my friend?"

"Can we speak this in a private conversation?"

Sub-Zero understanding his meaning looked at Smoke and without saying a word he understood and bowed his head to him and Scorpion and started to walk away. Scorpion and Sub-Zero then started to walk away from the group and walked close to the window seeing the whole outside of Outworld.

"Tell me Sub-Zero, was that alliance we made was just peace between us or was there something else you wanted to speak to me."

Sub-Zero sighed he didn't actually thought he would catch on of this matter, crossing his arms he leaned against the wall and said.

"The peace between us is something I really meant, but there is another issue that it is according around my clan."

"And that would be?"

"The cybernetic of the Lin Kuie are actually outnumbering us, although right now they don't know of our location I'm just afraid that my people and that my wife would fall in the hands of these monsters and turn our souls into robots."

Scorpion now understanding his reason, he did hear of his story but he didn't know how low of an army he haves. Looking outside of Outworld he spoke without looking at him.

"Like I told you back then, let us face our enemies together was not a lie my friend, if you need my help and my forces to help you, then I king of Outworld will aid you and your fellow Lin Kuie clan."

Sub-Zero had no words of what to say to him, he was astonished that he would use his forced to help him, not just a few but the whole army if he wanted too, with that alone all he could do was bowed his head to him with the most respect.

Scorpion couldn't believe that his friend would bow his head to him, _'seriously, just because I'm a king'_ Placing his hand on his shoulder he said.

"Really my friend there is no need for that, we are friends and allies, of course I would aid you in your trouble."

Sub-Zero nodded his head and they both kept and talking about the bright future together, but Scorpion then saw Raiden and his fellow Earthrealm warriors walking towards them stopped and looked at the thunder god.

"Are you and your fellow Earthrealm warriors having a good time Raiden?"

Before the thunder god could speak, he was interrupted for one of the group spoke first.

"Oh come on man, there is no need for 'Earthrealm warriors' around us you can say our names we are friend after all right?"

The one that spoke was no other then the idiot warrior Johnny Cage, Raiden sighed knowing he would say something like that, but among them they agreed for once at his words not knowing why the king of Outworld say their names like any other ally.

Scorpion in the other hand didn't like him very much, knowing that they sure came in here with good intentions still didn't approve to some of them.

"What makes you think we are friends?"

Johnny Cage could feel the cold tone of Scorpions voice, and he was a bit startled that he actually said that.

"Well, you did say to Liu Kang that we are allies right, so I thought it makes us friends?"

"Don't let allies and friends confuse you idiot, yes I did say that to him only because I show respect for the one warrior that was able to defeat me. But among the rest of you I have no form of respect and any sort of friendship among you. So don't let it get over your head foolish Earthrealm."

"Now just wait a minute pal…"

"Enough!"

Raiden stepped in front of the Hollywood star stopping his next words, seeing how Scorpion was glaring him down, his hands engulfing in flames, Raiden placed his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Can I have a word with you Scorpion?"

Scorpion looked at him and nodded his head, he could see the glares of the other Earthrealm warriors except for Liu Kang, but not bothered from such acts he starts to walk along with the thunder god.

"What is it that you need to speak to me Raiden?"

"Tell me Scorpion; now that you are allied with Sub-Zero are you willing to defend Earthrealm also?"

Scorpion saw where this was going and sighed at his question, shaking his head to the thunder god he replied.

"No thunder god, you may protect your precious Earthrealm warriors and the innocent people among them, but I have no interest of aiding the mortals and protecting them, my only alliance is with the Lin Kuie clan nothing else."

Raiden shook his head knowing that this was going to be his answer.

"Why is it that you don't want to aid Earthrealm, it was your home once Scorpion, why do you hate it?"

"I don't hate it Raiden, but yes it is true that my previous life I lived as a human, but now I'm just a specter, and although I don't believe in the gods, I have no valuable or compassion to help them."

"So your answer is no then?"

"As sadly it may sound to you, yes my answer remains no, Outworld will not be allied with Earthrealm."

Raiden sighed at his answer but nodded his head, and asked something else that he wanted to know.

"How about the Shokan have you allied with king Goro and queen Sheeva?"

Scorpion was getting a bit frustrated that the thunder god kept on pushing questions, not understanding this entire ally questioning from him he just quickly answered to him.

"No sadly we didn't come to any agreements yet to be allies."

"How about King Motaro from the Centaurian race?"

"No, and why are you asking me this questions!"

Scorpion yelled out loud engulfing his hands in flames of pure anger staring at the thunder god, the Earthrealm warriors quickly walked towards Raiden but where stop by Ermac, Skarlet, Sub-Zero, Smoke, and some Raptor warriors between them.

"Stop, there is no need to fight!"

Raiden yelled out stopping both parties to do something foolish, but Scorpion this time took a step towards the thunder god face to face.

"I believe it is you who needs to be stopped thunder god!"

Before Raiden could have said anything back only saw one flaming fist heading straight towards his face and felt the impact of the punch forcing him to land on his back on the ground.

"Speak thunder god! Why do you keep asking me these questions!"

Raiden wiping the blood coming out of his mouth looked straight at Scorpion.

"Because you are a threat towards Earhtrealm, you control the largest army that any Outworld king could hold, and plus you are also ruler of the Netherrealm!"

"What is the Netherrealm got to do with it Raiden!"

Raiden stood their quiet, not saying a single word. The Earthrealm warriors where a bit confused of hearing this but they were alert of the surrounding Raptor warriors around them aiming their spears and swords against them not knowing what to do next.

"Speak Raiden or my Kunai will make you speak!"

Raiden got off from the ground standing firm in front of Scorpion replied back.

"It's your demon army you hold in the Netherrealm, do you have them under control!"

Now it all made sense to Scorpion, it was not just Earthrealm protection, he could see and sense that the thunder god is hiding something else away from him.

"My demon army haves nothing to do with you Raiden!"

"Not if they are a threat to Earthrealm! Do you have them under control Scorpion!"

Scorpion getting tired of his questioning started to engulf more flames around his hands and body, feeling the blood boil in anger.

"Don't you order me around in my castle Raiden!"

"All I am asking Scorpion is if you have that demon army under control!"

Scorpion didn't say another word to him, because either he wanted to know Scorpion is the only one that can and always will control the demon army he holds in the Netherrealm, for he has fought and bleed in that place. Leaving only his power of rage and hatred around the whole realm fear him of this deadly specter they know.

_Feeling the grip of my Mugai Ryu blade in my hand, blood dripping down on my hands I see the eyes of the necromancer Quan Chi pleading for mercy. Piercing my blade deeper into his skin going through it, Quan Chi was screaming in pain and those screams were not enough for me. Oh not by a life time. _

_Pulling my blade off of him, Quan Chi landed on his knees placing his hand on the big wound on his chest trying to stop the bleeding, but his hands were extended wide open not knowing who or what is doing this looks and sees it was no other then the souls of my clan, the whole Shirai Ryu looking down at the defenseless necromancer._

_"Scorpion stop this madness, you don't know what you are doing!" I had no intention on stopping; my mind was full of anger and hate, seeing him still alive just kept on boiling my blood in full of rage. "Quiet necromancer! For what I'm about to do to you not even a god or demon will help you!"_

_Quan Chi felt his body being lifted up only a little but felt the blood from his chest spill more and more and the intense pain flowing through his body. "You can still stop this Scorpion; I can resurrect your clan once more just like I did to you, but just stop this!" _

_Bring them back, back to life. That kept on repeating and repeating in my head but feeling the souls of my clan on my shoulder I looked at them and seen them shook their heads, painfully as they answered I stared straight at the necromancer. I kept on hearing my clan repeating the same word over and over again, 'Kill him' and that is one thing I intended to do. Seeing his eyes looking at my dead white eyes I pull my mask off and showing nothing but the flames of my skull in front of him, and for the first time ever I saw the fear of this necromancer. "For my family and clan!"_

_I roared as my flames came out of my mouth hitting him straight into his legs, and hearing him scream in pain and agony as his flesh quickly started to burn into a crisp I kept on torching him until his whole body turn nothing but ashes._

_Putting back my mask, I looked at the pile of ash below me and finaly feeling the peace around my clan. "I see you were able to kill Quan Chi specter." Turning my body around I spotted two demon warriors that were very familer to me in my resurrection with Quan Chi and I have fought this two demons before._

_"I see you two are still alive then, Moloch and Drahmin." Seeing the demons walking towards me weren't the only two with them for some there were other demon warriors among them. "Haha to think we were under his control." Drahmin spoke still wearing the same green demon mask and his powerful Iron Club attached to his right arm._

_"Putting that aside, you do know what this means now don't you specter?" Drahmin taking a few steps closer towards me, feeling his killing intent rising around him. "What do you want demon!" _

_"You should know the rules, the strongest rule this entire realm." Moloch then was glaring at me. "And we can't have you to be ruler."_

_Without a warning Drahmin charged straight at me swinging his Iron Club straight towards my chest I blocked it with my blade and kicked him away from me. Feeling a great force of a punch towards my stomach I was sent flying backwards landing on the ground saw Moloch charging at me, he jumped and quickly I engulfed my body in flames teleporting away from the ground getting away from the impact of his stomp._

_Quickly teleported behind the I punched him square in the jaw and then another, feeling my back was open I once again teleported away seeing that Drahmin hit his own ally with his Iron Clun straight into his face making him land on his knees dazed of the impact._

_"You coward!" Drahmin roared but turning his head saw his eyes turn wide eye for I gripped my hand on his neck I wrapped my Kunai around his neck and tossed him away from me but before he got any further I yanked on the metal chain hearing him scream in pain._

_Seeing the weak demon slowly getting up on his knees gasping for air, but without giving them any sort of mercy I pulled back my Kunai and looked straight at Drahmin's eye and engulfed my Kunai in flames and yelled out. "Get over here!" _

_Seeing my Kunai going straight towards him piercing straight into his body yelled out in seeing him try to get it off with his left hand I pulled him toward me and quickly punched him straight on his face, over and over again I kept on beating him until he was on the ground barely breathing._

_Turning my head seeing the other demon slowly getting his conciuse back I turn back and looked at the defeated demon on the ground. Seeing his Iron Club I slowly pulled out my Mugai Ryu sword and brought it down to his arm, feeling the blood splatter around of me cutting off his Iron Club and he turned and scream in pain holding his decapitating arm. _

_Grabbing his Iron Club I walked toward Moloch and swung hit under his jaw hearing his bones break saw him land on the ground and once again beat him again until I saw his eyes roll backwards unconscious. Dropping the weapon on my hands I turned around and walked towards Drahmin stomping on his chest._

_"You lose Drahmin, and now every single demon, undead, and other races in here are under my rules and control!" Kicking him away from me I looked up seeing the other frighten demons looking at me not even daring to say a word or move. "I Scorpion, ruler of the Netherealm declare that every single one of you will bow down to me as your ruler and king in this hell! For there is no other demon and specter stronger than me!" Seeing them look at each other nodding their heads they all land on their knees and bowed before me._

_With that alone I looked at Drahmin holding on to his looking straight into my eyes and nodded his head and bowed down to me also, with that alone I turned my back and started to walk through this realm for answers of my own._

Looking at the thunder god he still kept on his position seeing him still wanting to know of my answer, feeling my rage boiling even more I reaching for my Kunai until I felt my arm being hold by a smooth softening hand that was very familiar to me.

Turning my head to my side I saw it was my wife and queen holding on to our beautiful daughter in her arms, looking up to me she can tell she is also worry and angry at the thunder god. But knowing that she is by my side, taking in a deep breath I looked at the thunder god once more.

"I suggest you take your Earthrealm warriors and leave now thunder god, for I don't know how long I will be holding on to my rage against you."

Raiden sighed and nodded his head but before he was about to leave he looked at Scorpion one more time and said.

"I'll leave for now Scorpion, and once again I congratulate you and Mileena of your daughter's birth, but remember my warning Scorpion something is coming and I just want you to be ready."

Scorpion holding closer to his queen he looked at Raiden and replied back.

"And I'll be ready to face them with my flames Raiden, guards escort them out."

Raiden bowed his head and the rest of the Earthrealm warriors bowed their heads also and began to leave.

"Are you alright my king?"

Mileena said, turning his head Scorpion gave her a reassuring expression and nodded his head.

"Yes Mileena I'm fine, how about we go and rest and it seems our little one is tired."

Mileena looked down and indeed her daughter was yawing seeing her eyes slowly closing she smiled under her veil and nodded her head.

"Sub-Zero, Frost, and Khameleon thank you for coming and hoped you had a great time."

Sub-Zero walked towards Scorpion and said.

"Thank you for having us here Scorpion, and may we both see each other soon."

"Indeed my friend, my doors are always open."

Both shaking their hands Frost gave Mileena a hug and bowed to Scorpion, while Smoke bowed the same seeing the Lin Kuie leaving, Khameleon bowed to Scorpion and gave Mileena a hug.

"We also have to leave too. And thank you for having us here."

Kitana said as she and Jade bowed their heads to Scorpion as he bowed back to her.

"Make sure you come to visit more often sister."

Mileena said seeing how Kitana smiled she nodded her head and hugged her sister. Seeing them leave Scorpion turned around and saw Ermac bowed his head as Skarlet came over and hugged her sister one more time. And now that they were alone Scorpion looked at her queen and brought her close to him once more and began to walk towards their bed chambers.

Mileena placing Delia into their bed quietly she saw her daughter sleep silently and peacefully, smiling she quietly changed into her nightgown and felt her kings hand wrapped around her stomach, feeling his strong chest against her back, giggled as she turned her head.

"What are you thinking my love?"

"Nothing much, I'm still in raged at the thunder god for questioning about my business."

"Don't let him get to you my love, besides he doesn't have any power in Outworld, if anything I can deal with him with my Sais if you want."

"That's why I love you my love."

Mileena giggled placing her hands on his where her stomach is, she nodded her head knowing the feeling, looking down on their daughter there was something she wanted to ask him.

"Hanzo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Now that we have a daughter, have you ever thought of well…"

Mileena stood quiet, she knew in her mind that it might be a dumb question to ask, but she then felt her kings hand under her chin and slowly and carefully made her turn to see his white eyes.

"What is it Mileena?"

Hearing his voice always made her shiver in her skin, and made her realize she can keep secrets from him, giving up she told him what she wanted to say.

"Have you ever thought of teaching her the ways of the Shirai Ryu?"

Scorpion stood silent for a minute but, seeing her queen really wanting to know his answer he smiled under his mask and placed his head on hers.

"Thank you Mileena, but as the last remaining of the Shirai Ryu I really thought about this. And my answer is no, I will not teach her the ways of the Shirai Ryu, this is something that in time she haves to decide on her own."

Mileena nodded her head only wanting the best for his king. Scorpion knew, she just wanted him happy but in reality he was already happy having her and daughter around. Slowly taking of his mask he unclamped her queen's veil and leaned in for a kiss for she accepted cheerfully.

"If anything Mileena I want Delia to follow her mother's footsteps."

Mileena was overjoyed to hear him say that to her, she really wanted to teach her daughter her ways of fighting style but also she wanted Scorpion to teach her too."

"Well I can't teach her all to myself you know, she will need her daddy's teaching also you know."

She giggled for she leaned in for one more kiss and watched her walk towards their bed, Scorpion laughed inside himself and started to walk towards his bed also and carefully got on the bed seeing her queen happily looking at Delia. Seeing her orange eyes to his he nuzzled in closer to his family and ignored the thoughts of what kept bugging him of Raidens warning, for now he haves his family right here that he needs to protect and he is willing to give everything to keep it that way.

**Well another chapter done. And for MKfan don't know if that's your user name but anyways you were right on the Raptors being capitalize, I thought they weren't but thanks for correcting that. And hope you liked this chapter also.  
**

**To Masterdragon1 glad you liked their daughters name, and about her powers well let's just say that I don't know yet, I'm still debating on that really lol And also Ermac and Skarlet idk you might be reading things lol Who knows. Well hope you liked this chapter.**

**To my readers, reviewers, favorites and followers please leave a review and let me know how this story is going if any question I will gladly answer them if i can so hope that you have a wonderful day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another Chapter and thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, and Followers to read this story, so let me stop my yapping and get on with the story!**

Scorpion was standing next to the table and on top of it was the realm of Outworld in the military chambers, but he was not alone for around the table was Reptile with two Raptor warriors beside him, and then the last person was Ermac.

"Emperor, although Tarkatans army is in the opposite side by the Forbidden Forest, we suggest that you re-think this once more."

"I agree with him Scorpion; we can't trust the Tarkatans, especially Baraka."

Reptile said last to his friend, the reason alone they are here in this chambers is because the war with the Tarkatans have lasted longer they had expected. Reptile forces were able to push back Barakas forces towards the 'Forbidden Forest' and mountains of the 'Valley of the Dead' but the Tarkatans are very familiar and adaptable there then the Raptors themselves were, causing a lot of deaths in Retpile's warriors.

"You think I'm a fool Reptile, I know that Baraka is planning something, but this war haves already taking too long and if he wants to meet for an arrangement then I have no choice but to see this Tarkatan scum!"

Scorpion said in full of hate coming out of his words; yes the war haves taking longer than he thought too many raids among his people, too many deaths and destruction all because of that Tarkatan Baraka.

"Emperor please be reasonable here, we think it's not a good idea you go alone, we suggest that we still end up going with you."

"Listen to Ermac Scorpion, you are the emperor of Outworld, if you were to fall, you would not just lose the realm but also Mileena will…"

"Enough Reptile!"

Scorpion yelled out loud the two Raptor warriors startle of the sudden rage of their emperor, but Reptile stood firm as also Ermac.

"This is why this war will end, and what I'm about to say to both of you it will go as plan understand."

Reptile and Ermac still not agreeing to it they still had to listen to their emperors plan, nodding their heads they began to listen to Scorpions plan, and after a couple of minutes Reptile looked down at the map.

"As much as I hate to say it, it might actually work."

"But only if our odds are at our favor though, it's seems to be a great gamble."

Ermac said last and Scorpion looked at both his friends and said.

"It will work, Reptile send your messenger to Baraka and agree to the meeting, we shall see what our fates wait for us until then."

Reptile nodded his head and looked to his side and talked to his fellow Raptor warrior and seeing him bow his head in front of him, he turn to Scorpion and bowed also and leave the chambers quickly. Scorpion then looked back to Reptile knowing that this meeting is not over.

"So Reptile, what is the other discussion you wanted to speak to me about?"

Reptile then looked back at Scorpion, although what he wanted to speak to him about was something that most of his Raptor clan really wanted for their own benefits, but this was something that his friend and emperor had to decide. So pulling out the courage inside of him he looked to up to Scorpion once more.

"Well, it's not just myself but also for my people Scorpion, although I'm grateful that you were able to let me revive back my race, but my people have asked me and would like to have a family of their own."

Scorpion not understanding kept on looking at Reptile although knowing that his race want to start a family, Khameleon was supposed to be the last female race that she was able to survive after Shao Kahn's forces. Kept on thinking what or how will Reptile will be able to do it?

"I understand that your clan wants a family of their own Reptile, but I'm no god my friend and I'm sure that the elder gods can't help on this situation also."

"I know Scorpion, but me and my mate discussed this together and found a way to actually achieve this."

Reptile didn't proceed to finish his explanation for he was waiting on Scorpion seeing if he still wanted to keep going, and Scorpion crossed his arms looking at him.

"Go on Reptile."

"Khameleon told me that we can use the bones of her buried friends that she managed to bury long ago, bring them into the flesh pits and revive them just the same way as Shang Tsung did to my people."

Scorpion didn't show any emotion, actually he was pretty quiet throughout the whole explanation, Reptile was worried of this, he knew when his friend was quiet knew that he was in deep thought and snapped out of his trance as he heard his friend say.

"If Khameleon knew she had female Raptor bones buried, why didn't she say so?"

"She didn't say it because, she believed that it was for the best that they remained in rest, but now seeing that her people are lonely and also needed of companionship she asked me this and I agreed with her."

"And why ask my permission Reptile, if you know how to bring them back why didn't you do it? Why ask for my permission?"

This time Reptile stood quiet, his Raptor warrior behind him looked at his fellow clan leader and looked down at the floor, indeed Reptile knew he could of done it, he could of revive back the female Raptors behind his emperors back. Ermac was surprised also but didn't show it, Scorpion had a good point; Reptile could have done it without him and his emperor knowing of the situation, so why ask?

"Because…"

Reptile said but yet again stood quiet once more, why didn't he do it? Why ask Scorpion if it's his own people that matters. Looking back to Scorpion once again he continued.

"Because although you're my emperor, you're general, I'm also your friend, and going behind your back is something I will never do. So I came to you not as your general in need but as your friend."

Scorpion had a grin on his face, although they couldn't see or tell he was happy that his fellow friend actually said that to him. Although he has been deceived many times in his previous life still couldn't never forget them lies that always follow him, but for reasons like this it's what makes him try to believe once more, uncrossing his arms he looked at his Raptor friend.

"I'm glad you actually came and consulted this with me Reptile, your people have done great services and help not just me but also for all of Outworld. So to answer your request, I approve it. Every men should have a family of their own, and why not give them that hope."

Reptile bowed his head and also his fellow Raptor warrior behind him showing their gratitude to him, Scorpion waves his hand letting him know that there is no need for it, and Reptile raised his head.

"Thank you Scorpion, I'll let my people know."

"Good, now that this is over should we…"

Scorpion stopped for he heard the doors swung wide open and Reptile and Ermac quickly turned around to see who it was but before either two of them could see what happen Scorpion actually put a grin under his mask knowing who exactly who it was.

"Daddy!"

Seeing her daughter run straight towards him he kneeled down and scoop her up into his arms, seeing her wear her purple dress and seeing her Tarkatan eyes same as her mother's sparkle with full of youth. Hugging her daughter close to him she wrapped her hands around his neck nuzzling his head making him laugh.

"It seems your daughter is doing well Scorpion."

Reptile said seeing how his emperor his so love and caring of his daughter.

"Hi, uncle Reptile!"

Delia yelled out loud with her bright smile and then turning her head around she spotted another person in the room.

"Oh, Hi uncle Ermac!"

"Hello Princess Delia, we see you missed you father again."

"Yes, love daddy!"

Scorpion tickled her in her belly making her laugh and turning his head spotted another person walking towards the front door and laughed.

"I see Delia escaped from your grasp once more huh Skarlet."

"I'm sorry Scorpion I just turn around and the next she is gone."

Scorpion looked down on her daughter and knew exactly what she done, although her daughter his young for a 4 year old, she sure learns a lot from her father, he told her once how to use her feet silently and swiftly to move one place to another without letting your enemy know your presence and for her to learn that on her own amazed him.

"Delia did you learn that from what I told you?"

"Yes!"

Scorpion tickled her daughter once more really amazed that her daughter actually was able to ignore her emotions and presence in front of Skarlet, the most skilled and talented fighter was tricked from a 4 year old.

"Well Skarlet what do you got to say for yourself?"

"I-I-I…"

Skarlet just rubbed the back of her head embarrassed that a 4 year old managed to escape from her.

"Aunty mean!"

Delia told Scorpion and everyone in the room chuckled at the embarrassed female warrior now wide eye of her nieces remark towards her.

"No I wasn't!"

Scorpion laughed and looked at her daughter.

"Why was she mean to you sweetheart?"

"Aunty said no to see you."

"And she told you why you couldn't see me?"

"Umm… aunty…"

Delia look back at Skarlet and back to Scorpion, and turn red in her face so she just murmured her words towards his father for not in the room was able to hear what she said. Making Scorpion once more shake his head in joy of how her daughter just wanted to see him.

"Thank you Skarlet to take care of her."

"Its pleasure Scorpion, she is just too cute to say no too."

She teased at her niece and Delia just pouted embarrassed around the grown adults in the room. Scorpion lifting her daughter up more placing her on top of his shoulders heard her daughter squeal of excitement.

"Well now that this meeting is over I'll see you soon Reptile."

"My emperor."

Reptile bowed his head and as the other Raptor warrior lifting their heads up walked out the room leaving Skarlet, Ermac, and Scorpion with Delia. Seeing how there is no reason to be there they began to walk out the room also.

"Let's go see your mother."

"Yay Mommy!"

Delia yelled in pure joy seeing how she is going to go see her mother, they began to walk through the halls, and Ermac can see that his right next to Skarlet walking by her. _'Well, it seems time does take its course huh'_

"Where is my queen Skarlet?"

"Oh, Mileena is outside the castle in the gardens Scorpion."

"Thank you Skarlet, I can walk from there alone. You and Ermac enjoy the rest of your day."

Both of them bowed their heads as they walk together to another direction leaving now only Scorpion and her daughter alone walking towards the gardens. Although it was all fine Scorpion couldn't get the thought off from the war that is going on between him and Baraka. _'That damn Tarkatan, if I only was able to kill him back then this war wouldn't have lasted this damn long! Now he wants to speak to me alone for we can come to an agreement, I should just stab him right there in then to finish this ridicules…'_

"Daddy?"

Scorpion snapped out of his thoughts looking up above his head to see her daughter looking at her with a concern look shook it off and replied back to her.

"I'm ok sweetheart, was there something you wanted to ask?"

Delia looked up head thinking, and for every child in curiosity she asked his father.

"Daddy, how did you… umm… meet mommy?"

"Hmm, how did I meet her indeed?"

"You don't know daddy!"

Scorpion looked back up and saw her daughter shocking expression laughing a bit he turns back now turning around the corner of the hall and now making out of the castle feeling the nice fresh air around him, looks down and saw the one woman he loves.

Seeing her stand by the pond could see her beautiful black hair hitting to her shoulders, plus her silky violet dress with a golden print of a scorpion going around her lower leg to her upper body, but turning her head towards him, he can see them orange sapphire eyes looking straight at him with pure love.

"You said how I meet your mommy sweetheart; let's just say that she is the one that found me instead."

Seeing her queen walk towards him can see that she haves a smile under veil, coming close to him she looks up and sees her daughter's happy expression.

"You just love to spoil her huh."

"Haha, is my queen jealous of her own daughter?"

Mileena rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him on his shoulders causing him to laugh a bit more, walking towards his king she looks up to her daughter and smiled under veil.

"Mommy, how you meet daddy?"

"Hmm, how did I found you huh… Scorpy."

Scorpion turn wide eye at that last word. It's been so long that he heard that nickname from her, and from the very beginning he hated that nickname.

"Scor-py?"

Delia asked in confusion looking at her mom and dad, Scorpion looking back her queen to make it stop from that embarrassing nickname, but Mileena just giggled and came towards him and reached her hands upwards to grab her daughter off from his king.

"Well, Delia when I first meet your daddy he saved my life."

"Really!"

Delia exclaimed looking at her father with even a happier expression.

"He saved me from a very bad man, but I'll tell you that story another time Delia ok?"

"Ok!"

Delia exclaimed to her mother has she snuggle closer to her mother's chest, Mileena hugged her daughter and set her on the ground and watched her run around the pond. Scorpion stood beside her queen and both parent watched their daughter play around, Mileena then laid her head on his kings chest.

"And to think I had to fight you to understand these feelings I had back then."

Scorpion smirked under his mask _'Surprised she still remembers' _yes him and Mileena had fought amongst each other before they became a couple, a fight that was something he would never forget. Wrapping his hands around her waist close to him.

"And to believe it happen right here in this same spot."

_I was standing by the pond meditating for his next assignment from Quan Chi, but suddenly everything snapped quickly snapping from my trance for I then turn around and found to Sais going straight for my chest. Quickly vanishing from the incoming attack appeared right behind the attacker. "You! Do you desire to die quickly Mileena!"_

_Mileena turned around seeing her eyes glitter with excitement but from all most her blood lust was intense, I could feel it from her and then she began to put her Sais away. "Oh I almost had you specter." Seeing her orange eyes looking at me. "Come let me have a taste from you!"_

_She quickly charged at me for I charged as well, seeing her raise her fist aiming for my face I deflected it away for I swung my left leg to hit her stomach she raised her leg stopping my attack from her knee. Then felt a quick jab under my gut and a quick stab on my shoulder, quickly I grabbed her hand and punched her straight into her chest making her step back away from me._

_Seeing her rub her breast she looked at me once again. "You know it's not nice to hit a woman on her breast." For she kept on rubbing them, either to catch me off guard or provoke me I cleared my head for I know Mileena was no fighter to play with. She then pulled one of her Sais that had blood dripping from the blade, looking at my wounded shoulder I looked back at her knowing that it was my own blood, but she brought it close to her face and licked the blood form the blade giggling in excitement. "Oh my, oh my, you sure taste yummy specter, or should I say Scorpy!"_

_"Don't you call me that!" I engulfed in flames quickly going straight at her I swung my right fist towards her chest once more only to see her block it, but quickly once again brought my foot up and aimed it again towards her stomach finally connecting it. She gasped for the lost of air but kept her composure for she then swung her long legs towards my head, barely dodging It on time. "You can't win Mileena! Give up now or die!"_

_She began to giggle hysterical now not knowing if she was finally going insane. "Oh you silly specter we are just barely getting started!" She throws her Sais at me pulling out my Kunai I deflected both of them away towards the ground I saw a quick fist coming towards my face but I engulfed in flames vanish away from her attack. "Enough!" I roared appearing behind her placing my fist towards her back but only feeling nothing but air? "What?!" _

_Looking around I couldn't find her anywhere but then I felt a power blow coming from my face barely able to see I was kicked from the side of my face landing on the ground I looked to see Mileena standing before me. "You thought that you could only vanish scorpy!" Seeing her kneel grabbing both of her Sais she jump towards me quickly moving to the side avoiding one blade to hit the ground but the other I blocked it with my hand griping her wrist inches close to my chest._

_"Aww once again so close!" She said but still tried to plunge the blade towards my chest, the rage came over me getting pinned down on the ground was something I never accepted, and with that alone I swung my free hand towards her face knocking her off of me. _

_"Yes, oh yes that's the anger I was waiting for!" Mileena giggled happily now not understanding her statement but I just brushed it off for I was not waiting any longer. "You should have never messed with me princess!"_

_This time I engulfed in flames once more appearing behind her but yet again she vanished away from me but didn't mean I couldn't sense where she would appear next. Feeling her killing intent rising felt her presence coming in front of me seeing her kick once more I vanished and re-appeared behind her. "How?!"_

_She exclaimed for I punched her below her stomach and raising my fist up hitting her below her chin she stumbled backwards, without remorse I rushed towards her again and this time she caught me by surprised by seeing her roll on the ground towards me. _

_With so little time I vanished once more escaping from her attack and appearing away from her, and saw her stand up from the ground seeing her body tremble, knowing that she is physically exhausted. But seeing her vanish I engulfed my body in flames vanish also and this time I appeared right in front of her pinning her to the ground I placed my Kunai straight at her throat. "Enough!"_

_Yelling in anger, my rage was already reaching over my mind urging me to kill her already, wanting to instantly just end her there, but for some reason my hand didn't go any further? My eyes began to look at her orange Tarkatan eyes seeing nothing but affection and barely visible in her face I could see her cheeks blushing._

_"Are you going to end me specter or keep pinning me down?" Why couldn't I move my blade further? Why was it so hard to just kill her? Shaking my head I just got off her. "There is no need for me to kill you!" Mileena got up from the ground walked towards her Sais and turned around to me once more. "Why is it that you don't kill me specter?"_

_Why was it? Because she was a woman? No, I dealt with woman fighters before, but why not her? "Don't make me change my mind princess!" Knowing that there is no more reason to keep fighting I began to walk away from her only to hear her yell once more. "I came here to fight you specter, but only to know what it was that my chest was aching, but I guess I found an answer to that today. I'll see you soon, Scorpy!" _

_My body boiled in anger even more from her last word I turned around to send my Kunai towards her chest but only to see that she was gone._

Scorpion looked down at her queen and saw her eyes only look at her daughter; Delia was sitting on the ground yawning seeing her eyes slowly closing Mileena looked back at her king.

"It seems our little one is tired now."

"I believe so, let's go and get her ready to bed."

Mileena nodded for she walked towards her daughter she scooped her up and hold her in her arms for she and Scorpion began to walk towards their chambers, but had to stop to place their daughter to her own room.

Mileena slowly placed her daughter on her bed removing her dress and putting in suitable clothes for her to sleep in, as Mileena finished Scorpion tugged her in and saw her daughter sleep quietly. Seeing their daughter sleep in peace they both left her room quietly and started to head towards their own chambers.

While walking through the halls, Mileena looked at her king and she wrapped her hands around his left arm and before she could say something her king spoke up first.

"You know our daughter is a fast learner."

"What do you mean?"

"Today Delia escaped away from Skarlet by using her feet quickly and silently."

Mileena giggled to believe that her 4 year old daughter could get away from her sister so easily and to think she can learn so quick just from what her father just taught her without showing her.

"Well she does have her father's blood running through her veins."

"Haha, yeah she does huh, still though Mileena. I would like her to learn your ways."

"But what if she wants to learn from you my love?"

"I know, but the ways of the Shirai Ryu are not meant for a woman to endure."

Mileena knew that, Scorpion had explain her how physical and brutal it is to learn the teaching he had learn from his previous life, but she also knows that if her daughter really wants to learn his ways it's something that he can't refuse.

Shaking the thought of her and Scorpion now made it to their chambers, Scorpion walking towards his closet he starts to unbuckle his gear off of him, and placing it back but only to stop half way for he felt two smooth hands going around his chest.

"You know, out in the garden when I remember our fight back in that time made me realize that I want the _rematch_."

Scorpion smirked under his mask hearing the seductive tone of his queen teasing him turns around and looks at her but was mostly caught off guard for she was nearly in the nude. Seeing that she is wearing her violet veil still could see her orange eyes glimmering with passion, looking down wearing her nightgown exposing her tan abdomen, and her almost exposed breast was intoxicating, but further south can see she wasn't wearing anything further down there and that sealed the deal. _'By the Netherrealm I love this woman!'_

"You sure you want it my love, because I'm pretty sure the rematch you want is going to be a bit _rough!"_

Mileena giggled as she grabbed her king's hands and guided him towards the bed and Scorpion gladly followed as he sat on the bed seeing her queen slowly climb on top of him and slowly and carefully raising his hands to grab her bottom only feeling them stop mid way for she stopped him. And Scorpion was confused for she saw her eyes and knowing that she is smirking under her veil.

"What does my king desire?"

Scorpion smirked under his mask. _'Why you little…' _stopped at mid thought so he then saw Mileena slowly but playfully moving her shoulders until her nightgown was off and he clearly saw the beauty of her breast right in front of him.

"What does my king _desire?"_

Forcefully without a thought he places both of his hands on her butt and squeezed them, Mileena moan at the heat of his touch his whole body heating up arousing her even more and started to grin at the budge of Scorpions member.

"_Get over here!_"

Mileena gasped for she then was laying her back on the bed feeling his kings hands slowly feeling her thighs being touched, and slowly moving up north his other hand groping on her breast making her moan even more knowing that she is close to submit to his wishes. But Mileena had other things in mind coming close to his bare shoulders looking at the same bite mark she had left during their first love, she bite down to it making him groan and pushed Scorpion on his back and her on top this time.

Scorpion was about to put her back in the same position but felt her hand push down to his chest as she giggled of pure lust, he can see straight into her orange Tarkatan eyes that she is the one the in control. Knowing that he can't move and feeling her waist rocking it even more at his member causing him to groan in pleasure knowing that he just wants to ravage her but knew that he had to follow her wishes.

Mileena kept on looking at her king and smiling at him knowing that he wants her, and wants her now! And then she smiled even further for he placed his hands on her waist and saw his white eyes giving up to her wishes. Moving her head towards his ear she seductively whispered.

"I love you Hanzo."

"I love you Mileena."

Mileena pulled her head up, showings his king all of her charms in plain sight she took off the nightgown and look into his eyes feeling the heat rising even more between her legs she giggled once more and said.

"_Let us dance my love!_"

**What, what! Where you expecting something more! Hahaha well sadly as it may sound no Lemon here XD, I guess just a squeeze of it but nothing more lol  
**

**Masterdragon1- Glad you liked the previous chapter and hope you liked this one also, and Yes indeed there will be other different Characters in this story lol**

**Now if you readers have a questions please Review, also tell me how is the story going so far that way i know what to change what to add, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Now hope you readers have a wonderful day and see you next time!  
**


End file.
